A diagnózis: Féltékenység
by Victoria Lisa
Summary: A kórház megszokott, House-problémákkal teli életét felkavarja egy nyomozó, aki egy beteg miatt jött a kórházba. És ki tudja, talán nem csak a kórház életét forgatja fel...
1. A nyomozó

-Igen anyu? Itt vagyok!

Cuddy vett egy mély lélegzetet. – House, mi a francért nem tudja visszafogni magát egy kicsit? Az előbb egy nő tajtékozva jött be hozzám, mert állítólag maga azzal vádolta meg a lányát, hogy ő nyúlta le a fogamzásgátló tablettáit. Mégis mit képzel magáról?

-Nagyon unatkoztam már. Szükségem volt egy kis kikapcsolódásra.

-Valóban? Akkor legközelebb valami kevésbé felkavaró szórakozást válasszon. Mondjuk, vegye elő a nyalókáját vagy hallgasson zenét… vagy

- Ohh.. nekem sokkal jobb ötletem támadt. – avval vigyorogva végigmérte a nőt.

- Csak álmaiban House - mondta Cuddy szemeit forgatva.

Egy kényelmetlen csend állt be közöttük. Lisa kényelmetlenül helyezkedett a székében és megköszörülte a torkát, majd House hirtelen visszatért az eredeti témára.

-Pedig ez logikus. Van egy lánya, és hát a pirulák nem változhattak át egyszerű fejfájás-csillapítókká, nem igaz? A kis huncut biztos nem akart beszámolni anyucinak a „dolgairól" a barátjával és kicserélte a pirulákat.

-De House! Alice 6 éves!

-Hogy ki?

-Mrs. Jacobs lánya.

-Upsz. Hát akkor a másik gyereke volt.

-Nincs több lánya.

-Ki mondta, hogy csak lány lehet?- kérdezte vigyorogva.

-Jól van. Elég volt!- emelte fel a hangját Cuddy. –Nem érdekel a további eszmefuttatása.

House vállat vont, majd elindult az ajtó irányába.

-És kérjen bocsánatot Mrs. Jacobstól. A kórház nem tudna most fedezni egy újabb pert. Így is maga kerül nekem a legtöbbe. Ki kéne, hogy rúgjam

-Eddig még nem szánta rá magát. Biztos az ellenállhatatlan külsőm az oka.- mondta House fellengzősen.

-Nahát! Hogy találta ki?- kérdezte Cuddy, de nem sikerült olyan gúnyosra, mint ahogy tervezte. Zavartan lenézett és úgy tett, mintha a munkájával foglalkozna. House felvonta a szemöldökét, egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, végül elhagyta az irodát.

Cuddy nagyot sóhajtott, miután a férfi távozott. Mindig is vonzónak találta a House-t, a maga bunkó, idegesítő, gyerekes módján. Volt benne valami, ami ellenállhatatlanná tette. Talán a káprázatosan kék szemei? Vagy netán a magabiztosság, ami csak úgy áradt belőle? Fogalma sem volt. És hát a durva megjegyzései a melleire meg a fenekére nagyon szexisták de tetszenek neki. Szereti, mikor felhívja magára mások figyelmét. Különösen, ha az illetőt Gregory House- nak hívják.

* * *

Másnap reggel Cuddy megérkezett a kórházba, lendületesen végigvágtatott az irodája felé vezető úton az ajtajáig. Elővette barna ridiküljéből a kulcsát és kinyitotta az ajtót. Belépett, majd gyorsan lepakolt. Tudta, hogy sietnie kell a munkával, ha el akar menni a húga születésnapjára pénteken. Ezért azonnal le is ült és kezébe vette a papírokat. Sok lemaradása van-, mivel egy kissé szétszórt volt mostanában- amit sürgősen be kell pótolnia.

Ekkor egy különösen ismerős hang süvített át a szobán

Már észre sem vesz engem?! Mi olyan sürgős, doktor Cuddy?- kérdezte sértődött hangon House.

Cuddy majd két centit ugrott a székről ijedtében. Nem számított arra, hogy a férfi besurrant az irodájába őelőtte, pedig nagyon is House-ra vall az ilyesmi.

-House! Meg akar ölni?? Különben is, mi a fenét keres itt?- ordította idegesen a nő.

House nyugodtan ült főnöke kanapéján, kezében egy orvosi újsággal. Felnézett belőle, majd ráérősen lerakta és válaszolt:

-Van egy esetem.- mondta.

-Örülök.- mondta Cuddy művigyorral az arcán. –Akkor menjen és foglalkozzon vele!

-Csakhogy nem tudok. Van egy idegesítő seggfej, aki nem hagyja. Egyfolytában valami titkos ügyről beszél és csak a maga igazát hajtogatja Senkit nem hallgat meg.

-Valahogy emlékeztet valakire.- állította merengve a nő, és jelentőségteljesen a férfira pillantott.

House felháborodottan horkantott egyet. Ekkor egy halk kopogás félbeszakította a párbeszédet.

-Tessék!- szólalt meg Lisa.

-Jó reggelt, Dr. Cuddy!- lépett be félszegen Cameron. –Baj van az egyik betegünkkel, aki… hirtelen Cameron elcsuklott. Meglátta főnökét, amint felállt ülőhelyéről. –Dr. House. Nem láttam, hogy itt van. Majd habozva Cuddy felé fordult:

-Gondolom már mindent elmondott.- vonta le a következtetést.

-Korántsem. Most kezdte el, de úgy gondolom a maga álláspontja hitelesebb. Folytassa csak.

-Szóval az a gond, hogy senkit nem enged a páciens közelébe. Őröket állított fel. Azt mondta addig fog ez tartani, amíg nem végzett a beteg kikérdezésével. Mert állítólag valami bűnözővel van dolgunk.

-Akkor miért nem viszi el innen? Az is lehet, hogy veszélyes!- mérlegelt Cuddy felháborodottan.

-Igen. Ezt mi is mondtuk neki, de erre azt válaszolta, hogy innen nem tud megszökni, de viszont ha elviszi, akkor előfordulhat, hogy valahogy eltűnik.

-Most azonnal beszélek azzal az emberrel. Nem fogja felforgatni a kórházamat!- azzal mérgesen felállt a székéből és az ajtóhoz viharzott.

-Húú ezt megnézem. Lehet bunyó is lesz.- szólalt meg House, majd ahogy csak tudta, követte Cuddyt

- 20 dolcsi a felbőszült amazonra! Ki akar még fogadni?- kiáltott fel útközben.

Cameron kétkedő arckifejezéssel titulálta főnöke komolytalanságát, és sóhajtva elindult megkeresni a csoport többi tagját.

Cuddy kicsit lassított. Megfordult és megkérdezte a bicegő doktort a szóban forgó páciens hollétéről.

-A folyosó végén balra.- válaszolta House készségesen, mire az igazgatónő újra felvette gyors tempóját.

Pár pillanat múlva meg is látta a beteg ajtaja előtt álló biztonsági őröket. A függönyök el voltak húzva, úgyhogy nem láthatta, mi folyik odabenn. Még mindig fortyogott benne a düh, de próbálta udvariasan megszólítani az őrt:

- Elnézést uram, mi történik itt?

-Nem mondhatok semmit hölgyem. Kérem, távozzon!

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Cuddy már nem volt képes visszafogni magát. Hevesen tiltakozott a parancs ellen.

-Már bocsánat, de mit képzel, ki maga?! Mert én a kórház igazgatója vagyok, úgyhogy azt gondolom egy csepp kis jogom talán van, hogy tudjak az intézmény ügyeiről! Nyissa ki a száját és nyögjön már ki valami kézen fogható mondatot is!

Ekkorra House is odaért és a nő mögé lépett.

-Nah ugye, mondtam én, hogy elfajulnak a dolgok.- jegyezte meg szórakozottan.

-Ne viccelődjön itt House! Inkább segítsen!- háborodott fel Cuddy.

-Tudja, mit? Maga fogja le a jobboldalit, addig én kigáncsolom a botommal a másikat, és gyorsan elfutok segítségért. Mit szól hozzá?

Cuddy egy nagy sóhajjal és szemforgatással válaszolt a férfi lehetetlen felvetésére.

Váratlanul kinyílt az ajtó és Cuddy egy 180 centi magasságú, mérsékelten izmos, jóképű, sötét hajú fickóval találta szembe magát. Farmernadrágot, fekete inget és egy furcsa kalapot viselt. Cuddynak el kellett ismernie, hogy egész jól néz ki. Még ez a ronda sapka is jól mutatott rajta. Merengéséből az idegen pasas rántotta vissza:

-Segíthetek valamiben?

-Először is ki maga?- kérdezte Lisa hevesen.

-Elnézést be sem mutatkoztam. Daniel Canavan nyomozó vagyok.- mondta és kezét a nőnek nyújtotta, aki vonakodva bár, de elfogadta azt. A szorítása határozott volt, mégis gyengéd.

-Én dr. Lisa Cuddy vagyok. A kórház igazgatója.- mutatkozott be Lisa is, erősen hangsúlyozva az utolsó két szót.

-Örvendek.- mosolygott Cuddyra a férfi, még mindig a nő kezét szorongatva. Cuddy gyakorlatilag elfelejtette miért is jött, annyira megbabonázta a férfi tekintete. House végül megelégelte, hogy róla tudomást sem vesz senki és gúnyosan közbevágott:

-Áh, a nyomozó személyesen. Micsoda meglepetés! Én Gregory House vagyok, a diagnosztikai osztály vezetője.- Cuddy kifigurázására ő is megnyomta utolsó szavait.

Lisa kizökkent zavartságából és eszébe jutott miért van itt valójában. Visszahúzta a kezét és felvette diplomatikus arckifejezését.

-Uram!

-Daniel.- vágott közbe a férfi.

Cuddy szúrós tekintettel felelt a nyomozó közbeszólására és zavartalanul folytatta:

-Megosztaná velem, hogy mégis mi történik itt? Mert talán én vagyok az utolsó, aki értesült arról, hogy egy bűnöző van itt. És mivel ez az ÉN kórházam azt hiszem tudnom kell mindenről, ami itt történik.

-Elnézést asszonyom, de szerintem ezt nem itt kéne megbeszélnünk.

-Jól van. Akkor kérem kövessen az irodámba, ha az megfelel önnek.- felelte türelmetlenül Cuddy.

-Tökéletesen.- egyezett bele a nyomozó.

-Cuddy.- szólalt meg hirtelen House.

-Igen?- fordult felé a nő várakozóan.

-House „négyszemközt-akarok-veled-beszélni pillantással" nézett Cuddyra, akinek egyszerre leesett a tantusz. Sóhajtott, majd idehívott egy nővért és megkérte, hogy vezesse el a férfit az irodájába, amíg ő House-szal beszél.

-Mit akar House?- sürgette a nő.

-Ki akarom deríteni, hogy mi ennek a fószernek a baja, úgyhogy egyezzen meg a fickóval, mert ha én beszélek vele, abból csinos kis per is lehet.

-Mégis mivel győzzem meg, ha? Azt mondta eddig még senkinek nem engedett.

-Adhatnék pár tippet.- emelgette a szemöldökét House.

Figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfit és folytatta:

-És mégis miből gondolja, hogy érdekes eset?- kérdezte Lisa.

-Maga szerint mért nem engednek a közelébe? Tuti titkolnak valamit, és amit titkolnak az mindenképpen érdekes lehet.- vonta le a következtetést.

-Megnézem mit tehetek. De most megmondom, ha kiderül, hogy veszélyes a kórházra nézve, azonnal kihajíttatom innen a pasast a rejtélyeivel együtt.

House már nem Cuddynak szentelte a figyelmét. A beteg ajtajának irányába nézett és az őröket bámulta.

-Felejtse el. Nem tehet semmit.- próbálta lebeszélni Cuddy.

-Héj, kell lennie egy B tervnek, ha magának nem sikerül.

-Ki mondta, hogy nem sikerül?- azzal egy kacér pillantással elindult az irodájához.


	2. Tudás tudatlanság

-Tiéd a páciens.- lépett be Wilson a kórterembe, ahol House épp egy kómás beteg mellett rágcsálta a szendvicsét, a tévét hangosan bömböltetve.

-Szuper.- válaszolta House teli szájjal.

-Lehalkítanád?- kérte Wilson túlharsogva a televíziót.

-Nem.- hangzott az egyszerű válasz. Erre Wilson felkapta barátja mellől a távirányítót, és lejjebb vette a hangot.

-Ha nem vetted volna észre, nézem!- háborodott fel House.

-Ha nem vetted volna észre, egy beteg is van a szobában! S mormolva még hozzátette:

-Illetve kettő , és az egyiknek maradandó agykárosodása van gyógyszer túladagolás miatt.

-Nincs jobb dolgod? Brenda nővér már biztosan hiányol.- kergette el House az onkológust.

-Javíthatatlan vagy.- mondta, majd távozott.

* * *

-Hogyan győzte meg?- kérdezte kíváncsian House, ahogy feltépte Cuddy irodájának ajtaját.

Cuddy épp aktákat pakolt a szobájában. Úgy nézett ki, mintha keresne valamit. Egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, hogy a mogorva doktor berontott az irodába.

-Nem mindegy? Különben sem tartozik magára.

-Már hogyne tartozna rám. Most már az én betegem, és tudnom kell mindent róla.- hangzott a tárgyilagos kijelentés.

-Igen. Róla. De nem arról, hogy hogyan kapta. Annak semmi köze hozzá.- ellenkezett az igazgatónő még mindig keresgélve.

-Hoppá.- vigyorgott önelégülten House. Most árulta el magát. Szóval?

Cuddy arcát elöntötte a pír. Remélte, hogy az idegesítő doktor nem veszi észre, de tudta, hogy ez nem fordulhat elő.

-Tehát tényleg van valami.- mondta House. Cuddy mintha némi csalódottságot vélt volna felfedezni a hangjában, de ez nyomban eltűnt, mikor House szekálni kezdte főnökét.:

-Vacsorázni viszi? Vagy csak egy kis kufircra a lakásán? Áh! Ő a következő spermadonor?

-Tűnjön innen House!- kelt ki magából Cuddy.

-Csak nem rátapintottam a lényegre?- idegesítette még tovább főnökét. De mikor meglátta, hogy Cuddy veszélyesen közeledik egy aktával fenyegetőzve, azonnal kislisszolt onnan.

* * *

-Végre megtaláltalak.- könnyebbült meg Wilson. -Cuddy kért adjam át neked, hogy van pár feltétel a beteg diagnosztizálásával kapcsolatban. Nagy csönd. House? Nem is vagy kíváncsi mik azok?- döbbent meg az onkológus.

-Úgyis szólnak, ha olyat teszek, amit nem kéne.- válaszolta nyugodtan House. A tetőterasz párkányán könyökölt, a tájat szemlélve, s a gondolataiban merengve.

-Amúgy mit keresel itt? Nem voltál itt az óta mióta… Stacy elment.- állapította meg Wilson, tartva attól, hogy barátja talán ideges lesz, ha volt barátnőjét emlegeti.

-Igen. Tudom.- ismerte be keserűen.

-Mi van veled House? Van oka annak, hogy itt vagy. Annyi év után.

-Persze, hogy van. Lent túl sok a kíváncsi onkológus, akik ahelyett, hogy a munkájukkal törődnének, mások magánügyeiben vájkálódnak.

-Magánügy?- mosolyodott el Wilson. Mégis mi történt?

-Semmi.- mondta House.

S még mielőtt barátja bármit mondhatott volna, az ajtó kinyílt és megjelent Foreman.

-Baj van. Dührohamot kapott és esett a nátriumszintje. Már lenyugtatózták. Úgy tűnik ez mégsem SM.

-Mit nem mond.- mérgelődött a főnöke. Kérjetek hitelesebb kórtörténetet!

-Már kikérdeztük őt és a…

-Gondolod, hogy szépek és aranyosak voltak, és mindenről beszámoltak?!- vágott bele a mondandójába House. Beszéljetek vele újra.

Foreman jobbnak látta lelépni. Tudta, hogy úgysem képes meggyőzni főnökét az igazáról.

-Észrevetted mostanában Cuddy milyen ideges?- szólalt meg House, miután neorológusa elment.

-Nem csoda, ha folyton felhúzod valamivel.

-De most a szokásosnál is ingerlékenyebb.- állította. Nemrég nekem akart esni egy aktával.

-Meglehet. De miért érdekel ez téged ennyire? –kérdezte, azzal ő is rátámaszkodott a párkányra és rásandított mosolyogva House-ra. Vagy inkább ő.

-Nem érdekel. Csak tudni akarom.- ellenkezett talán túl hevesen.

-Ugyan már House! Valld be. Csak nem zavar téged Canavan nyomozó?

-Kicsoda?- tettette tudatlanságát.

Jahjj ne mond nekem! Tudom, hogy te is láttad, mikor együtt ettek a kórházi étteremben. Várjunk csak.- Wilson kikerekedett szemekkel és felismeréssel a hangjában folytatta: Te féltékeny vagy a detektívre!

Igen. Irigylem a cuki kis sapiját.- gúnyolódott House elvékonyított hangon.

Amire egy lemondó sóhajt kapott válaszul.

-Állj le Wilson. Foglalkozz inkább a szegény kis rákosokkal. Mondta és elhagyta a tetőteret.

* * *

House teamjével, diagnózist próbáltak felállítani a páciens tüneteire. Cameron, Foreman és Chase az asztalnál ültek, mialatt főnökük a táblára firkantotta a felmerülő problémákat. Már 2 napja dolgoztak az ügyön, de nem halattak előre túl sokat. A beteg állapota egyfolytában csak romlott és fogalmuk sem volt miért. Pár betegséget már ki tudtak zárni, de ez se jelentett nagy előnyt.

-Mi lett az MR eredménye? Kérdezte House.

A 3 orvos erre zavartan összenézett, végül Cameron válaszolt:

-Nem… Nem tudtuk megvizsgálni, mert nem lehet kivinni a szobából.

-Nem csináltak MR-t??- kelt ki magából a diagnoszta. Akkor tegyék meg most.

-De mégis hogyan?- értetlenkedett Chase.

Oldják meg. Mégis mire tanítottam magukat?

A három jómadár erre kelletlenül felállt és elment.


	3. Szembesítés

**-**Hogy merészelte lemondani a találkozómat?- kérdezte magából kikelten Cuddy.

-Én ugyan nem.- ellenkezett ártatlan hangon House.

Az igazgatónő keményen belefúrta jeges tekintetét House szemeibe, aki végül beismerően válaszolt:

-Jól van, elismerem. Aggódtam magáért. Cuddy összehúzta értetlenül a szemöldökét, majd House vigyorogva folytatta:

-Ha túl sok _üzleti _vacsorára jár, meglehet még nagyobb lesz a feneke. Bár ez eléggé valószínűtlen a mostani méretét látva.

-House!! Tartsa távol magát a magánéletemtől! Ez egyáltalán nem publikus. Még magának sem!

House tett a nő felé pár lépést és mondta.

-Magánélet? Ugyan már Cuddy. Egész életét erre a kórházra szenteli. Se barátok, se kapcsolatok, se semmi. Még…

Cuddy erre felállt és félbeszakította a férfit.

-Maga beszél nekem barátságról és kapcsolatokról? Ne nevetessen! Egyetlen barátja van, akiért össze kéne tennie a két kezét, hogy még mindig számíthat rá, pedig maga semmit nem tett azért a barátságért. És ne mondja nekem, hogy jobban tudja mi a szerelem és a feltétlen bizalom a másikban. El van a kurváival és szeretné elhitetni mindenkivel, legfőképpen magával, hogy jó ez így és nincs szüksége senkire. De ez talán jobb is, hisz senki nem képes elviselni magát.

Lisa észre sem vette, hogy szónoklata közben egyre közelebb lépett a férfihoz. Megállt. Szégyellte magát. Nem volt képes House szemeibe nézni, helyette lehajtotta a fejét és a padlót bámulta. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem.

House csodálkozott a nő kirohanásán. Nem tudta, mit mondjon.

Felemelte a kezét, megérintette vele a nő állát és gyengéden feljebb tolta. Ekkor Cuddy végre ránézett a férfira. Pár centiméter választotta el őket egymástól. Mindketten elmerültek a másik észveszejtő szemeiben. House elkezdte lassan bezárni a köztük lévő kis távolságot. Cuddy csak állt meredten, gondolkozva mit is kéne tennie, mikor valaki kopogtatott irodájának ajtaján.

Cuddy ekkor észbe kapott, gyorsan elhúzódott a férfitól és megszólalt:

-Tessék!

House sóhajtott és az ajtó irányába bicegett. Canavan nyomozóval találta szemben magát, akinek mikor meglátta a doktort, rögtön lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly.

-Áhh. Doktor House.- mondta keserűen. Ellopta a betegemet.

-Én biztosan nem. Esetleg a csapatom.

-Ne védje magát ezzel House. Felel a teamjéért.- szólt közbe Cuddy.

A nyomozó kárörvendően vigyorgott House-ra, eközben Cuddy folytatta:

-És Daniel, ha nem lenne gond, ejthetnénk ezt a kis dolgot. Nem tenne túl jót a kórháznak… és nekem se.

-Persze Lisa. Ahogy gondolod.- válaszolt szelíden.

_-Oh, hogy már tegezik is egymást!.. pfhh _–gondolta magában House ingerülten. Elkezdett kifelé tartani, s útközben még hallotta, ahogy a detektív újra randira hívja főnökét.

Nyomban eszébe ötlött egy briliáns terv és ördögi mosollyal vette az útját az irodájáig.

**Ha tetszik légyszi írj véleményt:) **


	4. Születésnapi meglepetések

**Köszönöm a kommentárt:)**

Péntek délután volt. Cuddy befejezte teendőit és elkezdte összepakolni a dolgait. Felvette a kabátját, leoltotta a lámpákat, majd bezárta az irodáját. Remélte, hogy nem fut össze House-szal. A múltkori incidens után kerülte őt, s úgy látszott a férfi se szívesen találkozna vele.

Mikor hazaért, úgy döntött lepihen egy kicsit a kanapéján. Bekapcsolta a tv-t, de pár perc után eldőlt és mély álomba zuhant. Órákkal később nyúzottan felébredt. Egy darabig nem is emlékezett rá, hogyan került oda és, hogy mit keresett itthon olyan korán, végül aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott. _ A szülinap! _Gyorsan rápillantott az órára. _9:35. Már régen ott kéne lennem! _– gondolta magában kétségbeesetten.

Felpattant a szófáról és elsietett zuhanyozni. Mikor végzett a hajszárítással, rájött, hogy még azt sem döntötte el, mit vesz fel ma este. Kinyitotta a szekrényét és körbenézett. Szemügyre vett egy piros, alul fodros, földig érő ruhát, de úgy gondolta ez talán túl alkalmi a mostani eseményre. Így végül egy fekete, mély kivágású, testhez simuló koktélruhára esett a választása. Elővett a ruhához illő, ugyancsak fekete magas sarkút. Már csak a smink volt hátra.

Viszonylag hamar végzett az előkészületekkel. Egy utolsó pillantás vetett magára a földig nyúló tükörben, majd befújta magát egy édeskés illatú parfümmel. Elégedett volt a látvánnyal. Magabiztosan indult kifelé lakásából. Beszállt a kocsijába és elindult.

Cuddy a hét elején megkérdezte a húgától, mennyien lesznek a születésnapján és, hogy mekkora feneket kerít az ünnepségnek. Ő azt válaszolta semmi különleges, csak egy kis parti lesz az egyik helyi szórakozóhelyen. De Cuddy nagyon jól tudta, hogy a testvére szótárában ez azt jelenti, legalább 40 ember fog megjelenni. Nem vetette meg ezért, hisz ő ilyen volt. Szerette a fényűzést és a csillogást és, hogy ő van a középpontban.

Meglepte a meghívás, nem sűrűn találkoztak egymással, azóta, hogy elköltözött New jersey-be. Jó darabig nem tudta mit is vigyen neki, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy kiskorukban nagyon szeretett naplót írni. Bár azóta már elég sok idő eltelt, de remélte, hogy ha most nem is ír, akkor ezután fog, vagy legalább emlékként megtartja. Így vett neki egy csodaszép rózsaszínű naplót, melyen a neve ezüst strasszokkal volt kirakva, és egy ugyanolyan mintájú tollat.

Megérkezett a megbeszélt helyre. Mielőtt még kiszállt volna az autóból, körültekintett a környéken. Sok éve lakott Jersey-ben, de errefele még sohasem járt. Egy hatalmas épület előtt találta magát, ami gyönyörűen ki volt világítva és színes műpálmafák is díszelegtek az udvarán. A kiírásból ítélve bár, diszkó és wellnes szálloda is egyben. _–Hűha! Ez aztán puccos hely.- _gondolta ámulva magában.

Kiszállt a járműből, majd a bejárat felé tartott. Egy öltönyös férfi ajtót nyitott neki és betessékelte. Óriási tömeg fogadta. Mindenhol pompás ruhába öltözött nők és férfiak italoztak, meg csevegtek egymással. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott vajon tényleg a megfelelő helyre jött-e. Elveszettnek érezte magát a rengeteg ember között. De végre észrevette testvérét, amint egy nővel társalog. Odament hozzá, s húga, amint meglátta nyomban a nyakába ugrott és ujjongott:

-Lisaaaa! Jahjj de régen láttalak. Úgy hiányoztál! Milyen jól nézel ki! Mi van veled?

Cuddy észrevette, hogy testvérének lecsúszhatott már néhány pezsgő.

-Én is örülök, hogy látlak July.- azzal ő is megölelte. – Én megvagyok, köszi. De mi újság veled? Mit dolgozol most?

-Rendezvényszervező vagyok, képzeld.- mondta büszkén. Leginkább esküvőkkel foglalkozom, de mást is szívesen vállalok. Egyszerűen imádom.

-Ez fantasztikus!- örvendezett Cuddy.

-És nálad mi a helyzet, doktornő?

-Hát tudod. Már nem igazán dolgozom doktorként. Én vagyok a Princeton Plainsboro Tanítókórház igazgatója.- újságolta egy csepp elkeseredettséggel a hangjában, ami a boldogságban úszó July-nak nem tűnt fel. Pedig Cuddy is imádta a munkáját, s épp ez volt a baj, hiszen mostanában már vágyott egy kis magánéltre is.

-Nahát! Te se adod alább. De mondj valamit a pasikról is. Valami férjjelölt esetleg? Tudod, én bármikor össze tudnék rittyenteni neked egy elképesztő esküvőt. Csodálkozom is, miért nem mentél még férjhez, hisz ez volt a leghőbb vágyad mindig is.

-Azóta már mások az elképzeléseim. Változtam az évek alatt.

-Hát azt látom. Még mindig ámulok milyen csinos vagy! Már ne is haragudj, hogy ezt mondom, de te mindig is az a stréberfajta voltál, aki sosem bulizott és nem sminkelte magát. De akkor is jól néztél ki.- biztosította Lisat. Érezte, hogy nem kellett volna ennyit innia, egy kissé forgott vele a világ, bár ennek ellenére jól volt. –Lemaradtál az ajándékosztásról. Na meg a köszöntőről is.

Lisa hálát adott az égnek, hogy húga be van csiccsentve, különben nem úszta volna meg olyan könnyen a helyzetet.

-Nagyon sajnálom. De… a… munkahelyemen volt egy kis zűr.- füllentette bűntudatosan.

-Jól van. Semmi baj.

-Amúgy itt az ajándékod. Remélem tetszeni fog.- mondta, és átadta a meglepetést.

-Ez gyö-gyönyörű. Naggyon köszönöm. Egy puszit nyomott nővére arcára, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy elvesztette az egyensúlyát és Cuddynak kellett gyorsan elkapnia.

-Azt hiszem, neked már nem kéne többet innod, July.- állította Cuddy gondterhelten, majd felsegítette.

-Ugyan már, Lisa. Ne hülyéskedj. Ez az én bulim. Most megyek, mulattatni a többi vendégemet is. És kérlek, érezd jól magad! A bárt mögötted megtalálod.

Megint egyedül maradt. Gondolta jobb, ha megfogadja July tanácsát és iszik egy keveset. Úgy legalább nem érzi magát annyira magányosnak.

Egy óra múlva még mindig a pultnál iszogatott, ezúttal már nem egymagában. Egy Thomas nevű férfival beszélgetett. Egyszer csak váratlanul megszólította valaki a háta mögül:

-Doktor Cuddy! No lám, mit látnak szemeim. Gyakran jár efféle helyekre?- gúnyolódott House.

Lisa nem hitt a szemének. Fogalma sem volt, hogy került ide a férfi.

-House, maga mi a fenét keres itt? Ezt nem hiszem el! Még a húgom születésnapján sem lehetek nyugodtan.

-Nem gondolhatja, hogy egy alkalmat is kihagyok, hogy lássam a dudáit!- vigyorgott, majd szemügyre vette a nőt. Lélegzetelállítóan festett ebben a ruhában. Kihangsúlyozta nőies idomait, melyekkel bőven büszkélkedhetett. És természetesen nem hazudtolta meg magát**:** gyönyörű dekoltázsát most is elővillantotta. Szemei lassan feljebb vándoroltak a nőn. A haja fel volt tűzve, de pár rakoncátlan tincs lelógott a nyakára. A tekintete vad volt és egyszerűen ellenállhatatlan, csókolnivaló száját, pedig bíborvörös rúzs ékesítette.

Egyáltalán nem leplezte ámulatát a látvány hatására:

-Hűha! Valaki itt nagyon kicsípte magát. –Két gin tonikot kérek!- fordult a pincérhez House.

Cuddy azt gondolta, neki szánta az italt, ezért elkezdett nyúlni felé, de megjelent a húga és gyorsan elhappolta előle.

-Szia July! Azt hittem, már nem is jössz.- szólalt meg a férfi számonkérőn.

-Dehogynem. Látod, itt vagyok.- mosolygott, majd beleborult a doki karjaiba.

Cuddy nem tudta mi lett hirtelen úrrá rajta, de olyan ideges lett, hogy felkapta House italát, és egy húzásra eltüntette.

-Cuddy! Az az enyém volt.

-Ne aggódj, Greg. Majd kint kérünk újat.- mondta July, majd húzta kifelé újdonsült barátját.

Fél órával később House botorkált vissza a bárpulthoz. Cuddy még mindig ott volt, de ezúttal egy másik pasas társaságában.

-Kösz, hogy melegen tartottad a helyemet.- küldte el onnan a fickót.

-Oh House. Hol hagytad a barátnődet?- kérdezte Lisa spiccesen.

Nem tudom. Most valaki mást boldogít. De az is lehet, hogy beesett egy bokorba és most ott alszik. –És mi van a te zsarubarátoddal?

-Helyes srác. Jól megvagyunk.

-Egy üveg vörösbort kérek.- adta le a rendelését House. Bőségesen töltött magának és Cuddynak is.

-Le akarsz itatni House?

-Azt hiszem azon te már túl vagy.

-Koccintsunk a…

- A nagy mellekre.- fejezte be helyette House, mire Cuddy nevetésben tört ki. Két kortyra lehajtotta a bort, mire a férfi szájtátva öntött még neki.

-Te aztán tudsz inni.- jegyezte meg elismerően. – És mond csak milyen színű tanga van rajtad?

-Miből gondolod, hogy tanga van rajtam?- mosolygott Lisa.

-Én nem gondolom, én tudom.- mosolygott House is. –Láttam az egész alsóneműs fiókodat.

-Komolyan érdekel?- kérdezte csábítóan mosolyogva.

-Naná.

Erre a nő az ölébe csusszant, egyik kezével átkarolta a férfi nyakát, a másikkal megfogta a saját lábát. Aztán lassan elkezdte feljebb csúsztatni combján a feszes anyagot.

House lélegzetvisszafojtva ült és nézte főnöke magánszámát. Érezte, hogy a nő közelsége és a látvány meghozta a hatását, nadrágja egyre szűkebbnek bizonyult. Ezen még rontott az a hihetetlenül szédítő illatfelhő, amely körülvette elbűvölő igazgatónőjét.

Lisa kihívóan felnézett rá, mire a férfi megszólalt:

-Gyakrabban kéne innod velem. Cuddyt újra elfogta a nevetés, House folytatta: -Te féltéke… de Lisa elhallgattatta egy gyors csókkal.

-House, nem tudnád befogni néha egy kicsit?- azzal újra megcsókolta a férfit, aki ezúttal visszacsókolt. Egyre jobban belemerültek, s csókjaik egyre tüzesebbé váltak. Mígnem egy elegáns férfi lépett be a terembe, és leblokkolt, ahogy látta barátnőjét a diagnosztikai osztály vezetőjével önfeledten smárolni.

-Lisa?

Nevének hallatára felpillantott, és meglátta Danielt. De mire feleszmélt volna, a férfi már el is tűnt a végeláthatatlan tömegben.

A többi ember nem vett tudomást a jelenetről, mindenki bele volt merülve a saját kis világába.

-Mi töörténik itt? Hmm? Először te, aztán meg Daniel.- kérdezte, igaz nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy komolyan izgatná a válasz.

House próbálta elterelni a nő figyelmét barátjáról:

-Hol is tartottunk?- s elkezdte vadul csókolgatni Cuddy nyakát. A nő gyorsan elfelejtette az előbbi incidens és hagyta elcsábítani magát.

Érezte House kezeit elindulni a csípőjén, ahogy szépen, lassan, érzékien végigsimogatják egészen a melléig.

-Te meg mit csinálsz itt?- szakította félbe őket egy ismerős hang.

Cuddy oldalra nézett és menten elvörösödött, amikor észrevette testvérét, aki furcsamód, teljesen kijózanodott.

-Öhm…July… én. én csak…- motyogott zavartan, de húga félbeszakította:

-Eljönnél velem egy percre drága nővérkém?- azzal megfogta a karját és elhúzta a férfi öléből.

Amint House hallótávolságán kívül kerültek, Cuddy megszólalt:

-Héj! Attól még, hogy te nem szórakozol ilyen jól, nem kéne az én örömömet is elrontani!

-Lisa. Te be vagy rúgva. Nem tudod, mit beszélsz.

-Lehet, hogy kicsit többet ittam a kelleténél, de tudom, mit beszélek. És azt is, hogy mit teszek. Szóval most visszamegyek, és te nem állítasz meg.

S még mielőtt húga bármit is mondhatott volna, visszaigyekezett House-hoz, aki whiskyt iszogatva türelmesen várta őt.

Odaérve szájon csókolta a férfit, majd erőszakosan betolta nyelvét az ajkain. Alaposan végigkóstolta azt, kiérezve a whisky ízét. Végül Lisa készült megtörni a csókot, de House visszavágott. Megszívta a nő nyelvét, ő is végigjárta a száját, azután finoman beleharapott Lisa alsó ajkába és végül engedte elhúzódni.

-Azt hittem már sosem hagyjátok abba.- akadékoskodott ismét July. –Gyere Lisa, te most szépen hazamész.

-July, nem látod, milyen jól szórakozik?- ellenkezett House.

-Nézz csak rá. Nincs is magánál.

-Majd én vigyázok rá.

-Ha. Persze. Te gyanúsan ismerős vagy nekem.- vádolta a nő.

-Nem emlékszel rám?- kérdezte Greg szemöldök ráncolva.

-Nem. Mi most megyünk.

-Én nem akarok. – szólalt meg Cuddy, akárcsak egy kisgyerek. Greggel maradok.- hisztizett.

House nem bírta visszafogni vigyorgását, nagyon élvezte a helyzetet. Bár akkor jobban tetszett volna neki a dolog, ha nem lett volna itt Lisa kis védőangyala.

Őszintén csodálkozott azon, hogy ilyen szuperül sikerült a terve. Óramű pontossággal történt minden, mintha megtervezte volna. Nagyszerű ötlet volt elhívnia azt a nyamvadt nyomozót. És így legalább világossá vált mindkettőjüknek kit is akar valójában Cuddy.

Mire feleszmélt az elmélkedéséből, a két bomba nő már sehol sem volt.


	5. A másnap

-_Whoáá – _Cuddy ásítva felült az ágyában. _–Valami nem stimmel.- _merengett. Benézett a takarója alá:

még mindig a ruhájában volt, és iszonyúan fájt a feje. _Istenem! Mi történt? Elmentem kocsival a szülinapra… találkoztam Julyval… találkoztam Julyval… és…HOUSE!! Ő is ott volt! De mit keresett ott? És mi történt azután? _Mintha elvágták volna onnan az emlékeit. Teljesen kétségbe volt esve, és volt oka rá. Nagyon is. Ismerte House-t, tudja, hogy soha nem hagyna ki olyan alkalmat, amikor nincs igazán magánál. Na meg persze tisztában van azzal is, hogyan viselkedik ő, ha iszik. Ritkán jár szórakozni, de amikor elmegy, tényleg élvezi.

_-Sürgősen ki kell derítenem, mi volt tegnap. De, várjunk csak. Hiszen itt vagyok. A saját ágyamban. Felöltözve. Egyedül. Akkor nem kell félnem. Nem volt semmi. _

Evvel a felismeréssel nyugodtan kelt ki az ágyból, és elindult készülődni.

* * *

_-_Ezt akkor sem adod be nekem House.- állította meggyőzhetetlenül Wilson. Cuddy nem tenne olyat. Főleg veled nem.

-Ennyire biztos vagy benne?- kérdezte sejtelmes mosollyal az arcán House.

-Igen.- mondta. De mikor meglátta azt a bizonyos mosolyt elbizonytalanodott.

-Akkor nézd meg ezt.- azzal Greg lehúzta ingjének gallérját. –Tádáá!

Az onkológus szóhoz sem jutott. Csak kikerekedett szemekkel bámult. Mire végül magához tért ennyit bírt kinyögni:

-Fúha!

-Mondtam, ő maga az ördög. Csak egy kis pia kellet, hogy felfedje valódi énjét. És ráadásul az a bosszantó kis zsaru nem fogja többé itt rontani a levegőt.

-Komolyan? Kiderült, hogy a beteg mégse bűnös?

-Mit tudom én, ő e a tettes vagy sem, én csak annyit tudok, hogy meglátott minket Cuddyval.

-A bulin? És hogy került ő oda? Csak nem…? House, ennyire nem lehetsz aljas.

Greg mereven nézett vissza rá.

-Na jó. Te mégis. És mit fogsz most tenni?- tette fel a kérdést Wilson kíváncsian.

-Most?... Most elmegyek kajáért.- terelte a témát és sietve az ajtóhoz lépdelt. –Ja, és tiéd a betegem. Rákos.

-Micsoda? És ezt hogyhogy nem tudtátok meg előbb?

House hanyagul megrándította a vállát. –Ügyesen megbújt előlünk.

Vagy inkább nem figyeltél oda eléggé, mert **másvalakive**l voltál elfoglalva.- vádolta meg legjobb barátja, de House akkorra már kislisszolt a szobából elkerülve egy újabb kellemetlen beszélgetést.

* * *

-A fejfájásodra.- rakott le House egy cappuccinót főnöke asztalára.

- Nem fáj a fejem. És sok dolgom van.- mondta Cuddy fel sem nézve a munkájából. -Még mindig itt van, House?

-Most már House vagyok? Mi van a Greggel? Sokkal jobban hangzott.- gúnyolódott.

-Nem tudom miről beszél, de nem is érdekel.- zárta le a témát hűvösen.

Greg ekkor kifelé indult, de még az ajtóból visszaszólt:

-Pedig én azt hittem, hogy érdekli az az észveszejtő jelenet, aminek a maga kis Danny-je szemtanúja volt.

House eltűnt, Lisa pedig folytatta a dolgát, aztán hirtelen felfogta mit is mondott az idegesítő doktor. Azonnal felpattant, és utána rohant. A férfi a liftben állt. Cuddy gyorsított és még időben befurakodott a liftajtó mellett.

-Mit mondott?- lihegte Cuddy.

House fürkésző pillantásokkal méregette Cuddyt, aki úgy tett mintha a lift kijelzője igazán lekötné a figyelmét.

House erre visszafordult és megnyomta a leállító gombot.

-Mégis mit csinál?

-Válaszolok a kérdésére. De tudja kell egy kis idő mire a végére érek.

-Nem kell túlspilázni. Csak mondja már.- adta ki az utasítást türelmetlenül.

-Komolyan semmire nem emlékszik?

-Mégis mire kéne emlékeznem?

-Nem is tudom.- House úgy tett, mintha komolyan el kéne gondolkoznia. –Például, hogy pimaszul elcsábított tegnap.

-Hogy én? House, azt hittem, hogy kinőttünk már az ilyen kis játékokból.

-Jól van.

House közellépett a nőhöz, majd kezével a nyakához nyúlt. Cuddy meglepetten ráncolta a szemöldökét.

-House!- figyelmeztette, de az rá sem hederített. Lejjebb tolta a nő ingjének gallérját és szembefordította Lisa-t a lift tükrével.

Cuddy egy lilás-pirosas folttal találkozott, ami ott ékeskedett a nyakán.

-Maga perverz!- ordította mérgesen, de amint a férfi egy hasonló pacát mutatott a saját nyakán, elállt a szava.

-Még mindig perverznek tart?

-Mi történt?- kérdezte reményvesztetten Cuddy.

-Jaj Lisa ne légy olyan szomorú, ami történt megtörtént.- vigyorgott House.

-Mióta hívsz te engem Lisa-nak?

-Mért nem tetszik? Ha már itt tartunk te mióta tegezel?

-Figyelj. Bármit tettem vagy nem tettem hiba volt. Részeg voltam.- ismerte be védekezően.

-Hát szerintem követtél el már nagyobb hibát is.

-Fogadjunk?

-Miért? Olyan nagy gond, hogy lesmároltál? Pedig nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy élvezted.

-Én mondtam. Egy pillanat. Én? Azt gondoltam, hogy te voltál.

-Mégis mit mond neked az elcsábítás szó?

-De hogyan. Én ezt nem értem… akkor… Danny ezért nem vette fel nekem a telefont?

House elfordította a fejét és ártatlanul fütyörészett, mintha semmi köze nem lenne a dologhoz.

-Hát ezt nem hiszem el! –mérgelődött Cuddy és fel alá járkált a kis helyiségben. –És ezt te élvezed mi? De nehogy azt gondold, hogy ezután, majd újra megtörténik, sőt le is fekszünk egymással.

-A tegnapi események után én ezt nem mondanám ilyen biztosra.- idegesítette tovább Cuddyt.

-Te aljas szemétláda! Lisa már az ujjával fenyegette Greget és úgy tűnt, neki is esik, de House elkapta a csuklóját és magához rántotta. Arcuk ekkor már majdnem összeért. Érezték egymás szapora leheletét, s szemeik egymásba fúródtak.

-Minek neveztél?

-Aljas szemétládának. De talán a perverz bunkó jobban illene rád.- mondta majd kihívóan felemelte a szemöldökét.

Ekkor House, száját Cuddyéra tapasztotta, csuklóját még mindig erősen szorongatva. Lisat váratlanul érte a csók, egyszerre hátra húzódott és lekevert egyet a férfinak.

Cuddy szemei jóformán izzottak és House imádta főnöke dühös tekintetét. Le sem vette szemét a nőről.

-Imádom mikor feldúlt vagy. Legfőképpen akkor, ha miattam.

Meg sem várta a nő reakcióját. Újra megcsókolta, de ezúttal nem kapott érte pofont, sőt helyette Cuddy hevesen visszacsókolt. House hátrább lépegette a nőt, teljesen a falhoz préselve, így háta nekinyomódott a gombnak és a lift ezzel újra beindult. Egyikük sem zavartatta magát, Lisa gyengéden átkarolta a férfi nyakát, House pedig beletűrt Cuddy dús, göndörös tincseibe.

A lift jelzett, hogy megáll a második emeleten, ezért nagy nehezen elváltak egymástól.

Két nővér lépett be, s a két doktor jobbnak látta kiszállni a felvonóból. Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, ők pedig egymás mellett álltak szótlanul. Váltottak egy sokatmondó pillantást és ellenkező irányba vonultak.

Wilson, aki szemtanúja volt a különös egymásra tekintésnek, elgondolkozott. Kíváncsi volt mi folyik legjobb barátja és a főnöke között, s minél előbb ki akarta deríteni. House mostanában nagyon furcsán viselkedett. Azt gondolta, hogy az a csók nem jelentett sokat egyiküknek sem, mert House sem úgy beszélt róla, Cuddy meg nem is emlékszik rá. De, ahogy Greget ismeri már biztosan a nő orra alá dörgölte. Még az sem izgatta különösebben, hogy nem jött előbb rá a páciens betegségére, igaz csak rákos volt, ami korántsem elhanyagolható baj, csakhogy House ezt felettébb unalmasnak tartja.

* * *

Cuddy fontos papírokkal felpakolva caflatott végig a kórházon. Mialatt elhaladt a nővérpult mellett, alig hallható foszlányokra figyelt fel.

-_Hallottad… _

_-Igen?_

_-A liftben?.._

_-Sharlotte látta…_

_-Komolyan?_

_-Hogy House-szal??_

Mikor odaért erősen megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. A nővérek láthatóan zavarban voltak, de sokan, akik nem hallották az igazgatónőt tovább folytatták a pletykálkodást. Cuddy erős pillantással végigmérte alkalmazottjait és felháborodottan folytatta útját a titkársághoz.

* * *

Lisa felfrissülten, felhevült testtel lépett ki a zuhanyzóból. Magára tekert egy törölközőt, ami épphogy a combja közepéig ért, de gondolta úgyis egyedül van itthon. Majd a konyhába ment, készíteni egy bögre, forró mézes teát, amire már régóta vágyott. Egy igazán nyugodt estét kívánt most teázgatással és egy jó filmmel. Ki akarta verni a fejéből a gondolatokat, ami House-szal történt délután, de olyan nehezen ment neki. Pont ezért próbálta eddig is elkerülni az ilyen kényes helyzeteket vele, mert tudja, hogy House nem akarna többet pár kimerítő szexszel töltött éjszakánál. Míg Cuddy igenis többre vágyna. Egy normális kapcsolatra, amire a férfi soha nem lenne képes.

Letette a kávézóasztalra a gőzölgő csészét, majd kopogásra lett figyelmes. _–Ki lehet az ilyenkor?_- tűnődött és az ajtóhoz ment, hogy megnézze, mégis ki zavarja meg a békés estéjét. Teljesen megfeledkezett a meztelenségéről, amit csak egy kicsi törölközővel leplezett.

Nem akart hinni a szemeinek. Az ajtó kinyílt és House jelent meg előtte teljes életnagyságban.

-Hát te meg mit keresel itt?- kérdezte meghökkenten.

-Például ezt. – mondta, és önelégült vigyorral pásztázta Cuddyt.

A haja vizes volt és borzos hullámokban omlott le csupasz vállára. Mindössze egy falatnyi kis törülköző takarta el legintimebb testrészeit, ezáltal láthatóvá váltak fantasztikusan formált lábai. Alig tudta visszafojtani magában az érzés, hogy letépje Lisa-ról a kis anyagot, ami elválasztja gyönyörű testének látványától.

A nő majdnem teljesen kinyitotta az ajtót, így egész teste láthatóvá vált. Értetlenkedő arccal nézett vissza a férfira, aztán letekintett magára. Azonnal bevágta House előtt az ajtót és elrohant átöltözni.

Eközben a férfi invitálás nélkül belépett Lisa házába. Kicsit körültekintett az ízléses lakásban. Készült leülni, ám ekkor zajt hallott a bejárati ajtó felől. Kinézett az ablakon s majd' felrobbant a dühtől, ahogy meglátta vetélytársát leparkolni Cuddy háza előtt. Daniel kiszállt az autóból, House pedig kilépett a lakás elé.

-Tőled soha nem lehet megszabadulni?- kérdezte bosszúsan a nyomozó.

-Ezt inkább én kérdezhetném. Nem fogtad, hogy ő többé már nem a te csajod?

-Fogd be House! Lisa nem tudta mit tesz. Különben nem állt volna össze egy ilyen idióta seggfejjel, mint amilyen te vagy.

-Milyen érdekes, ma mindenkinek sértegessük House-t napja van.

-Ezt már igazán megszokhattad volna.- kötözködött tovább Daniel. –Lisa valójában ki nem állhat téged.

-Tényleg? Ahhoz képest alig tudtam levakarni magamról a liftben, ha érted mire gondolok.- emelgette szemöldökét vigyorogva Greg, és Daniel ezt már nem bírta elviselni. Indulatosan elindult House felé és öklével erősen megütötte az állát. A férfinak mintha meg se kottyant volna, azonnal visszacsapott, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy Daniel orra nagy reccsenést hallatott.

Cuddy gyorsan kirohant -immár ruhában- a csetepaté helyszínére és elszörnyedt, mikor látta a verekedő feleket.

-Héj! Fiúk! Hagyjátok abba!- próbálkozott Lisa több-kevesebb sikerrel. –Daniel legalább neked legyen eszed!- kérlelte reményvesztetten.

Végül House megállt, most kivételesen nem akarta még jobban felidegesíteni a nőt. Amint egy röpke percre félrenézett Cuddyra, Daniel odavágott neki még egyet, ugyanoda ahova először tette. House felszisszent, majd a férfi lába elé esett. Sokkal jobban fájt neki, mint ahogy mutatta.

-Greg!- Cuddy aggódva felkiáltott és odafutott a férfihoz, hogy felsegítse.

Daniel megvető pillantással illette a sérült doktort, és szó nélkül beült a kocsijába. Beindította a motort, aztán nyers hangon kikiáltott az ablakon:

-Szánalmas vagy Lisa. Egy ilyen nyomorékot dédelgetsz. Én sokkal jobb lettem volna neked.- azzal elhajtott.


	6. Mit tegyek?

-Jól vagy?- aggódott érte a nő.

-Úgy nézek én ki?- sziszegte a fogai között House.

Miután felállította a férfit, átkarolta a derekánál és a lakásba kísérte. Beértek a nappaliba, majd a nő lassan elengedte és mondta:

-Elmegyek hajat szárítani. Addig te csak pihenj le a kanapén, jó?

-Gondolod, hogy képes vagyok elmenni, ODÁIG?- kérdezte döbbenten.

-Ne csináld, House.- sóhajtott Cuddy. –2 méterre sincs tőled és különben is a fejedre kaptad az ütést nem a lábadra.

-Hol marad a nyomorékok iránti tisztelet?

Lisa nevetve elindult a fürdőszobába. – Ezt azt jelenti, hogy még betakargatni sem fogsz?- kiáltott utána csalódottan.

20 perccel később Cuddy kitámolygott a fürdőből, kissé bozontos hajjal. Ahogy kiért, meglátta House-t eldőlve a kanapén. Nem tudta eldönteni alszik-e vagy sem, ezért halkan odasétált. Megállt mellette. A szemei csukva voltak. _Hihetetlen milyen békés, mikor alszik.-_ gondolta Cuddy. _–Semmi gúnyos megjegyzés vagy beszólás._ Elmosolyodott. Lehajolt hozzá és gondosan betakarta.

Felvette az asztalról a teát, majd óvatosan leült a férfi lábához, aki erre mocorogni kezdett. Felült, s álmos szemekkel Cuddyra bámult.

-Én is kapok?

Cuddy kérdőn nézett rá, aztán követte House tekintetét a kezében szorongatott teára.

-Persze. Egy pillanat.

Mire Lisa újból a nappali szobába ért, a férfi a tévét nézte.

-Mégis ki engedte meg hogy bekapcsold a tévémet?- szólalt meg Cuddy játékosan.

-Oh Lizzy mióta vagy ilyen irigy?

-Lizzy? -vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Cuddy. Akkor most én szólítsalak... Greggynek?- fuldoklott a nevetéstől a nő, majdnem kilötykölve a forró italt.

-A teám!- kiáltott fel a férfi, kiszedve Cuddy kezéből a bögrét. Lerakta azt a dívány előtti asztalra és arrébb húzta a takarót, helyet adva Lisa-nak.

-És mit fogunk nézni? Ugye nem a Közkorházat?- cukkolta tovább Cuddy, majd újra elfogta a nevetés.

-Héj! Azt hiszed, hogy ez vicces? Talán inkább ez.- egy veszélyes pillantást vetett Cuddyra, majd közelebb hajolt és elkezdte csiklandozni. Lisa ekkor már végképp nem volt képes levegőt venni, egy folytában csak vihogott.

-Hagyd...abba-fuldoklott. Elég!- kérlelései a nevetőroham közepette nem hatottak túl komolynak.

-Mit kapok akkor, ha abbahagyom?- kérdezte diadalittasan vigyorogva. Cuddynak ekkor végre sikerült egy értelmes mondatot kipréselnie magából.

-Két nagy pofont, ha nem fejezed be most rögtön!

-Huu de durci valaki. -gúnyolódott, aztán megkönyörült a nőn, aki jó pár percig csak lihegve lélegzett.

-Mielőtt bármit mondanál, te kezdted.- állapította meg House, azzal átkapcsolt egy másik csatornára. -Hát ezt nem hiszem el! Azt akarod mondani, hogy neked nincs egy szexcsatornád sem? háborodott fel Greg.

-Ezt most komolyan kérdezed? Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki esténként pornót néz a tévében? -döbbent le őszintén Cuddy, bár már igazán hozzászokhatott volna House hihetetlen kérdéseihez.

-Most mér? Minden normális ember ezt teszi.- mondta House tárgyilagosan, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélne.

-Ez csak a te őrült agyad szüleménye. Cuddy kivette a kezéből a távirányítót és egy táncolós Ki mit tud?- ra kapcsolt. -Mielőtt megszólalnál, nem kapcsolom át.- mondta Lisa önelégülten mosolyogva.

Egymás mellett ülve, teát iszogatva nézték a műsort. Közben előhoztak néha valami vicces sztorit, vagy csak szimplán minősítették a játékosok tehetségét. Nagyon jól elvoltak egymás társaságában és ez mindkettőjük számára ismeretlen volt.

House részéről azért, mert még csak meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy rámásszon Cuddyra, bár magában ezt a verekedés tényével leplezte. Amikor az ütésre gondolt az arcán, eszébe villant a lába. Teljesen megfeledkezett róla. Nem érezte a fájdalmat, pedig régen vette be az utolsó Vicodinját. "Ez furcsa"- gondolta.

Cuddy nem gondolta volna, hogy House ilyen jó társaság lehet egy esti kis lazításra is. Vonzódása a férfihoz mindig feszélyezte, mikor együtt voltak, igaz ezt bámulatosan leplezte. Bár már mindkettőjük számára nyilvánvalóvá vált a tény, miszerint egyikük sem közömbös a másik számára, most mégis itt voltak közvetlenül egymás mellett és semelyikük sem tette meg az első lépést. Ennél a gondolatnál Lisa House felé fordította a fejét, aki mereven bámulta a tévét. Látszott, hogy gondolatban egészen máshol jár. Majd szeme a férfi arcán lévő zúzódásra vándorolt. Greg eközben észrevette, hogy a nő őt fürkészi és kíváncsian pislogott vissza rá.

-ÖÖ… Hozok valamit a sérülésedre. – szólalt meg kissé határozatlanul Cuddy, aztán eltűnt a konyhában. Pár pillanat elteltével, egy zacskó mirelitborsóval tért vissza.

-Ugye most csak viccelsz.

Lisa zavartan lenézett a kezében tartott zöldségre. –Ha nem lesz lejegelve az arcod, holnap kétszer ekkora képpel fogsz megjelenni, és nem akarom, hogy elijeszd a pácienseimet.

-A gúnyolódás maradjon az én reszortom. És arról pedig mondjál le. Utálom a borsót.

-Nem kell megenned, csak pár percre rárakom az arcodra.- mondta, és leült vele szemben. A férfi hátrább húzódott.

-Ne légy már ilyen makacs!- szidta le Cuddy, azzal újra közelebb húzódott hozzá, azután finoman rányomta jobb kezével a mirelitet a zúzódásra.

-Áhhh.- kiáltott fel House.

-Csak pár percig kell elviselned, hidd el utána jobb lesz.- nyugtatta lágy hangon Lisa.

Másik keze a férfi bal arcán nyugodott. Gregnek nagyon jól esett a nő puha érintése.

-Miért is jöttél el hozzám?- törte meg a rövid csendet.

-Már nem tudom.- válaszolta House áhítattal fürkészve Lisa elragadó szemeit.

Cuddy tudta, hogy House mindent okkal tesz, ráadásul egy késő esti látogatás indítékát nem felejtheti el valaki csak úgy. De nem törte tovább ezen a fejét, helyette inkább próbálta nem leteperni a vele szemben levő, csodálatos szempárral megáldott férfit.

Így maradtak egy darabig, míg Cuddy meg nem szólalt.

-Jobb most már?

-Hát… -de House nem tudta befejezni, mert Lisa levette a zacskót a férfi arcáról és lágyan megpuszilta az ütés helyét.

-Sokkal.- válaszolt sokkoltan House, majd elmosolyodott, ahogy látta a Cuddy száján futó kacér mosolyt. Greg alig eszmélt fel az előbbi meglepetéséből, mikor észrevette Cuddy veszélyes közelségét. A következő, amit érzett Lisa puha ajka volt, amint gyengéden csókolja őt. A férfi azonnal viszonozta a csókot, de mielőtt az elmélyülhetett volna, Lisa váratlanul hátrahúzódott és felállt, mintha valami tiltott dolgon kapták volna.

-Eszembe jutott… valami… amit el kell még intéznem.- nyögte ki zavartan.

-Éjjel 1-kor?- kételkedett House.

-Öhm.. holnap lesz egy fontos tárgyalásom.

-De….ellenkezett a férfi, ám Lisa félbeszakította.

-Sajnálom House most el kell menned.- mondta, azzal elsietett a fürdőbe. Ahogy beért becsukta az ajtót és háttal nekidőlt. –Hülye! Hülye! Hülye!- mondta és minden egyes szónál hozzávágta a fejét az ajtóhoz. _–Miért menekültem el? Még csak nem is ő csókolt meg, hanem én őt. De nem akarok többet csalódni. Ő csak ki akar használni. De mi van, ha mégsem?- _szólalt meg egy erőteljesebb, reményteli hang Cuddy fejében

Magával való csatázása közben hallotta bejárati ajtajának hangos puffanását, majd Greg motorjának harsány zúgását.


	7. 1 Vizsgálószoba

_Köszönöm a reviewseket:) most igyekeztem minél előbb feltölteni:) Remélem tetszeni fog! _

* * *

-Szerintetek ma kapunk új beteget?- kérdezte társaitól Cameron az iroda felé vezető úton.

-Remélem, mert már elegem van a sürgősségin lévő szerencsétlenekből.- válaszolt Foreman.

-Na ja. – helyeselt Chase is, és belökte a nagy üvegajtót.

Beérve mindhárman lepakolták a cuccaikat.

-Ma vajon hánykor tolja ide a képét?- gúnyolódott az ausztrál doki.

Cameron elővette legingerültebb arckifejezését, s készült válaszolni, de a férfi elhallgattatta:

-Mért véded őt folyton? Úgy teszel, mintha ő soha semmibe se lenne hibás.- vádolta

-Én ezt sohasem mondtam, de tény, hogy mindig mindenki őrá akarja verni a balhét, és…

Chase megint közbevágott:

-Ott van például a tegnap. Mit rendezett már a klinikán. És ráadásul délben jött be a kórházba.

-Oh, ilyenkor persze tudsz rá panaszkodni, de mikor ő is itt van, akkor mindig neki falazol. Micsoda egy álszent…

-Héj, héj! Hagyjátok már abba!?Komolyan, mint egy öreg házaspár.- állította le őket Foreman, aki a kávéfőzővel babrált.

-Az House?

Chase kérdésére mindketten egyszerre felnéztek. –Miből gondolod?

-A függönyök el vannak húzva.- állapította meg és közelebb lépett az elsötétített üvegfalhoz.

És valóban. House, irodája magányában keresett menedéket. Már kora reggel óta ott volt, mivel nem tudott elaludni. Gondolatok ezrei futottak át az agyán és arra számított, hogy legalább a kórházban nyugta lesz. Persze itt is csak szenvedett, de pár óra elteltével végül elaludt.

Hirtelen óriási fényáradat vette körül és, ahogy nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, szembetalálta magát drágalátós csapatával.

-House, te meg mit keresel itt ilyen korán? Vagy bent voltál egész este?- kérdezte meghökkenve Cameron.

House ásítozva felállt a székéből és az ajtóhoz ment. Kis csapata döbbenten követte őt, de House váratlanul megfordult.

-Nektek nincs semmi dolgotok?

-Őszintén szólva nincs.- válaszolt Foreman rosszallóan.

-Mért nem ezzel kezdtétek?!- csillantak fel House szemei. Irány a klinika! Ott mindig találtok munkát.- vigyorgott, majd hozzátette: És így legalább nekem nem kell rendelnem. Máris jól indul a nap. – azzal elment.

* * *

Vett magának egy extra erős kávét, -mely azonnal felrázta az álmosságából-és leült egy asztalhoz.

Alig foglalt helyet, legjobb barátja feltűnt az ebédlőben, s House azt kívánta, bár képes lenne eltűnni.

-House!- köszöntötte kétkedve. –Akkor mégis igaz. Az egész kórház arról beszél, hogy már bent vagy.

- Korán jöttem be, na és?

-Biztos nem vagy beteg?

-Wilson vagy menj el, vagy hagyd abba rohadt kérdezősködést!

-Oké.- mondta és leült. –Cuddy üzeni, hogy menj a klinikára.

-Azt már lerendeztem.- jelentette be büszkén. -A csapatom már ott van.

-Tévedsz. Már nem. Cuddy átküldte őket a sürgősségire.

-És ezt mért te mondod nekem? Ha? Hol van a hírhedt igazgatónő, aki imádja leordítani a fejem, ha nem végzem rendesen a munkám?- tudakolta House egy csepp irónia nélkül.

-Történt valami House?

-Semmi.- ismerte be keserűen.

Wilson elégedetlenül nézett vissza rá.

-És nekem ezt el is kéne hinnem, mi?

-Mondom. -legördítette az utolsó csepp kávéját is, aztán felállt.

-Olyan vagy mint egy kisgyerek a homokozóban. Eddig nem kellett a „lapát", de amint feltűnik valaki, aki érdeklődést mutat iránta, máris fontos lesz számodra. Vagy eddig is az volt, csak akkor még nem tűnt fel.- érvelt Wilson átszellemülten.

-A szentbeszédet másnak tartogasd. És különben sem tudom miről beszélsz.- hazudta. –És most hív a kötelesség.

-Jól van. Menj el, ahogy mindig is szoktál!

* * *

_Később…_

Cuddynak komolyan részt kellett vennie egy megbeszélésen, noha az korántsem volt olyan lényeges, mint amilyennek beállította. Sőt mostanra már majdnem alvás közeli állapotba került, ám House körül forgó gondolatai ébren tartották.

Ekkor mindenki nagy lármára lett figyelmes, s Cuddy is szemrehányóan tekintett körbe, ki nem halkította le a telefonját. Végül aztán minden szám rá szegeződött és ő megérezte csipogójának rezgését a zsebében. Rápillantott a kijelzőre: _1. vizsgálószoba. Rendkívül fontos! House._

Felnézett, a kíváncsi szemek még mindig kitartóan őrá meredtek.

-Elnézést, úgy hiszem ez nagyon fontos. Folytassák, kérem.- magyarázkodott pironkodva a nő, majd elhagyta a termet.

Végigcaflatott az egész kórházon, míg elérte a klinikát, s nagy slunkkal benyitott a vizsgálóba.

House a vizsgálóasztalon ült botjával a kezében, melyet szórakozottan forgatott.

-Mi tartott ennyi ideig?- kérte számon Lisat. –Már úgy unatkoztam!

Cuddy egy gondterhelt sóhajjal belépett és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

-House.- kezdte türelmesen. -Ugye nem azt akarod mondani nekem, hogy azért rángattál ki egy tárgyalásról, mert nem tudtál mit kezdeni magaddal?

-Az talán gond lenne?- kérdezte, aztán lehuppant ülőhelyéről.

-Hihetetlen vagy!- mondta bosszúsan Cuddy és az ajtó felé indult, de House hirtelen elkapta a csuklóját.

-Ma egész végig kerültél.

-Ez nem igaz!- nézett fel Cuddy a férfi jég kék szemeire.

-Akkor vajon miért Wilson számolt be nekem a csapatommal kapcsolatos terveidről?

-Nagyon elfoglalt voltam, illetve vagyok. Úgyhogy engedj, mert várnak rám.- Cuddy próbálta kiszabadítani magát a férfi szorításából, aki erre megerősítette fogását a nőn.

-House!

-Most is menekülsz előlem. A kérdés az, miért?

Nem menekülök előled!- ordította kétségbeesetten Cuddy, de tudta, hogy Greg átlát rajta.

House pár másodpercig elmélyedt Cuddy reményvesztett pillantásában, aki, kihasználva a helyzetet megmenekült fogságából és újra elindult, ám ezúttal sem járt sikerrel. House elképesztő gyorsasággal elétermett. Egy határozott mozdulattal megragadta Cuddy csípőjét, közel húzva magához, és megcsókolta. Amilyen hevesek voltak az érzelmei, csókja annál lágyabb volt. Nem tolta be azonnal nyelvét a nő szájába, előtte finom harapásokkal csókolta ajkait, amire Lisa halk nyögésekkel felelt. Cuddy hallható elégedettségével megkapta az engedélyt a továbblépésre, habár erre neki nemigen volt szüksége. Nyelve elindult bejárni a már ismert terepet. Cuddy örömmel fogadta a betolakodót, azonnal rácsapott Greg nyelvére és őrült tempóba kezdtek.

House eldobta a botját és szabad keze elindult Lisa ingje alatt. Azután lassan elindult hátrább lépegtetve a nőt, míg Cuddy nekiütközött a vizsgálóasztalnak. Greg még közelebb nyomta magát Lisa-hoz, akinek- érezve a férfi merevedését- teljesen nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy az bizony nem fog leállni. A férfi megtörte hosszan elnyúló, szenvedélyes csókjukat, és a nő nyakát kezdte el érzékien csókolgatni.

-House.- suttogta a nő, amire Greg csak morrantott egyet. –Állj le, kérlek.- mondta még mindig alig hallhatóan. Cuddynak nagyon nehéz volt ellenkeznie, de mégsem engedhette, hogy egy vizsgálóban történjen meg, a kórházban, aminek ráadásul ő az igazgatója. Azonkívül bármikor benyithat valaki.

-Mond azt, hogy nem akarod.- mormogta bele a nő hajába.

Ekkora már megszabadította őt a felsőjétől és keze a melltartókapocshoz nyúlt. Amint sikerült kikapcsolnia, elhajította azt a terem másik végébe. Kezébe vette Cuddy formás melleit és gyengéden masszírozni kezdte.

House!- a nő szinte már könyörgött. –És ha va… ellenkezett, de Greg betapasztotta száját a sajátjával. Cuddy nem volt képes ellent mondani többé. Tüzesen viszonozta a csókot belekapaszkodva a férfi nyakába, aki megfogta a nőt és egy laza mozdulattal felültette az asztalra. Cuddy keze immár a férfi mellkasán volt, s onnan csúszott lefelé egészen a nadrágja gombjáig, amit türelmetlenül készült eltávolítani. Greg feljebb tolta Cuddyn a feszes szoknyát, a pimaszul vékony tanga után kutatva. Megfogta a széleit és ráérősen húzta végig Lisa hosszú lábain. Kezével végigsimított Cuddy belsőcombján, mire a nő szélesebbre tárta lábait. House szorosan elé állt, s egy pillanatra leálltak forró csókjaikkal. Greg belenézett Cuddy égő vággyal teli szemeibe, mellyel egy igen kihívó mosolyt váltott ki a nőből. Orruk szinte összeért, annyira közel voltak egymáshoz, s tartották a merev szemkontaktust. A férfi megfogta Lisa derekát-, ha lehetséges még közelebb húzta magához- majd keményen és erősen beléhatolt. Cuddy szája kinyílt kissé, néma nyögést kiadva, és kitágult pupillákkal meredt Gregre. Tökéletes harmóniában mozogtak egymás felé, s House egyre mélyebbre merült a nőben. A férfi közben hevesen csókolgatta Cuddyt, kiéhezve a nő minden egyes csókjára. Hihetetlenül intenzív élményben volt részük: a másik bőrének illata, szapora lehelete, kipirult arca, érintései. Mindketten egyre gyorsabban vették a levegőt és érezték, hogy hamarosan végigsöpör rajtuk egy eget-rengető érzés. Gyorsítottak a tempón. Cuddy belemélyesztette hatalmas körmeit a férfi hátába, amire az fájdalmasan felnyögött:

Lisa elnevette magát, de nevetése egy elégedett kiáltásba fulladt, ahogy egész testén végigfutott a gyönyör mámorító érzése. Greg is követte őt, miután egy utolsó mozdulatot tett Cuddy felé.

Kifulladtan zihált a nő arcába.

-Csak nem elfáradtál?- kérdezte Cuddy szemtelenül, ugyancsak zihálva és egy gyors csókot adott House szájára. Azután lepattant és összeszedte a cuccait. Sikeresen felöltözött és zavartan mondta:

-Most mennem kell. Öhm… Akkor majd később… és elindult, de hirtelen megtorpant és visszafordult.

-A bugyim! Hol van?- kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

-A leheletvékony piros tangára gondolsz masnival az elején? Még sosem láttam.- válaszolta ártatlanul.

-House! Azonnal add vissza!- parancsolta igazgatói hangján.

A férfi erre elővette zsebéből a keresett alsóneműt és játékosan lóbálta Lisa előtt. Cuddy odament és próbálta kivenni a kezéből. Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és Cameron megütköző pillantásával találták szembe magukat. A fiatal doktor pillantása a piros tangára tévedt, de gyorsan félrenézett.

-Öö…Elnézést. Nem akartam zavarni.- hadarta, azzal elviharzott.

-Lisa szemrehányóan nézett Gregre.

-Ezt jól megcsináltad.- jegyezte meg hűvösen, majd ő is elment, egyedül hagyva House-t


	8. A Sátán tangája

-Egy újabb feladat?- tette fel unottan a kérdést Wilson, mikor House egy igen ízléses, piros bugyit rakott le az asztalára.

-Ugyan már Wilson. Ez most az én zsákmányom.

-Cameron végre be tudott cserkészni téged?

-Szerinted Cameron felvenne ilyen bugyit? Nem, pajtás. Ez csakis a sátán tulajdona lehet.- állította, azzal megfogta és felmutatta azt barátjának.

-Aham. Ha te mondod.- válaszolt oda sem figyelve az onkológus, de akkor leesett neki: -Sátán? Mármint úgy érted Cuddy?

-Naná.- válaszolta diadalittasan és kifelé indult gyűjteményének legékesebb darabjával.

-Héj, House! Még nem végeztünk!

-A többit bízd a fantáziádra.- vigyorgott sejtelmesen Greg, majd egy barátjának küldött kacsintással elment.

* * *

-Doktor Cuddy?- szólította meg félszegen az igazgatónőt a pénzügyi tanácsadó.

-Igen, egyetértek.- vágta rá azonnal. Gondolatai elkalandoztak a férfi unalmas beszámolóitól és a pár órával ezelőtti House-szal való incidens járt a fejében. Fergeteges volt. Nem is tudja szavakba önteni azt az észveszejtő együttlétet vele.

-Valóban? Pedig eddig mindig teljes mértékben támogatta a diagnosztikai osztályt.

Cuddy szemöldök ráncolva mondta:

-Igen és ez nem is változott.- jelentette ki határozottan.

-De épp az előbb mondta, hogy…-magyarázta, amíg Cuddy udvariasan közbeszólt:

-Elnézést Mr. Hopkins, biztosan félreértettem valamit. Esetleg folytathatnánk ezt a megbeszélést holnap? Nem érzem túl jól magam.- vágta ki magát Lisa.

-Öhm… ha gondolja…bár szerintem…

-Köszönöm, nagyon kedves.- mosolygott Cuddy kissé erőltetetten, majd felállt és kitessékelte a férfit, mielőtt az bármilyen ellentmondással előállhatott volna.

Sóhajtva hátradőlt a székében és becsukta a szemét. Megpróbálta ellazítani magát és csak semleges dolgokra irányította a figyelmét. De ekkor újra bevillantak az észveszejtő képsorok és Cuddy arcán egy elégedett mosoly terült el. Felidézte magában House csókjait, melyek még mindig ott égtek a száján, és szinte érezte is a férfi szájának ízét.

Wilson ott állt az ajtóban és igazgatónőjét bámulta. Kopogtatott már, de Cuddy nem mutatta jelét, hogy észrevette volna. Ezért belépett és meg akart szólalni, de egy kis ideig még fürkészte a nőt. Kíváncsi volt mire gondolhatott. Az arcán futó mosoly őszinte volt és boldog. Sose látta azelőtt Lisat így mosolyogni, nem mintha nem szokott volna, de ez akkor is más volt. –_Ennek vajon köze lehet a piros bugyihoz?_- merengett magában Wilson, bár érezte, hogy felvetése valósnak bizonyul.

Wilson megköszörülte a torkát.

Cuddy erre gyorsan kinyitotta a szemét és enyhén elpirult, mikor meglátta az onkológust.

-Rosszkor jöttem?- kérdezte Wilson illendően.

-Nem. Csak fájt a fejem és muszáj volt lazítanom egy keveset. Miért jöttél?

-Brenda nővér mondta, hogy szóljak a találkozó miatt, amit úgy 10 perccel ezelőttre beszéltetek meg.

-Ó te jó ég! Teljesen kiment a fejemből.- kiáltott fel fejét fogva az igazgatónő.- Köszönöm, hogy szóltál.

Készült fölállni, de úgy látszott a férfi még nem fejezte be. Közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, zavartnak tűnt. Cuddy kérdőn nézett rá.

-House bejött hozzám…és…mutatott egy…szóval egy…- dadogta Wilson esetlenül.

-Ne haragudj Wilson, de House hülyeségeire most nincsen időm. Rohanok a főnővérhez.- hadarta, aztán sietve elhagyta az irodáját. Pontosan tudta mit akart a férfi közölni és most nem volt lelki ereje a magyarázkodáshoz, bízott benne, hogy nem hiszi el a dolgot. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal lépdelt a kórházban, mígnem felfogta mit is akart voltaképpen Wilson. _–A francba! House-nál van a bugyim!! _Kikerekedett szemekkel, kétségbeesetten állt a folyosó közepén. _–Hogyan nem vettem észre eddig? _Nagyon kínosan érezte magát, de kénytelen volt folyatni a munkáját.

Elért a nővérpulthoz, ahol Brenda nővérnek a nyomát se látta. Így megkérdezett egy helyettes nővért.

-Már elment, mivel halaszthatatlan dolga akadt. Lerakta a papírokat az asztalra, amiket alá kell írni –válaszolta és rámutatott a lapokra.

-Köszönöm.- hálálta meg Lisa a nő segítségét, azzal odaállt a pult elé.

Nekilátott az iratok kitöltésének, majd ismerős kopogást hallott a háta mögül. Próbált nem tudomást venni a férfiról. A zaj megszűnt, s a nő érezte House közelségét. Még mindig nem fordult meg és a férfi se mondott semmit.

House végigmérte Lisa csodás alakját és tekintete megakadt a nő fenekén. Mindig izgató látványt nyújtott számára főnöke formás hátsója, most ezt tetőzte az a tudat is, hogy Cuddy nem viselt bugyit. Ördögi mosoly futott végig a száján, ahogy még egy lépést tett felé, immár teljesen bezárva a távolságot közöttük és kezével megmarkolta Lisa fenekét.

-House!- szidta le halkan.

-Mióta nem hordasz alsóneműt Cuddy?- suttogta a nő fülébe, Lisa érezte a férfi forró leheletét a bőrén.

-Nagyon vicces. Add vissza most rögtön!- Cuddy ezzel hirtelen megfordult, így szájuk majdnem összeért.

-Csak ha én húzhatom vissza rád.- mosolygott a férfi.

-Mindketten tudjuk, hogy az nem működne.

-Hát persze. Nem tudnál ellenállni nekem. – vigyorgott és úgy tett, mintha meg akarná csókolni a nőt, de mielőtt szája Cuddyéhoz ért volna visszahúzódott. Lisa csak állt meredten, megszűnt számára a külvilág. Arra eszmélt fel, hogy House eltűnt, ő meg csak megbabonázva bámul előre.

* * *

Az gondolod, hogy Cuddyé?- kérdezte hitetlenül Foreman.

-Mégis ki másé lett volna? Egy betegé?- vágott vissza élesen.

-Miért vagy ilyen feldúlt, Cameron?

-House miatt.- válaszolt helyette Chase.

-Mi van velem?- lépett be az említett.

-Semmi különös, csak Cameron mondta, hogy látott téged és Cuddyt amint egy tangán veszekedtek. –válaszolt kissé gúnyosan Chase, amiért Camerontól egy hatalmas rúgást kapott az asztal alatt.

-Ohh hogy az! Hancúroztunk egy óriásit a klinikán.- mondta vigyorogva.

-Na persze!- nevetett Foreman, s evvel lezártnak minősült a téma, mert ugyan ki hinné el- Cameronon kívül-, hogy valóban történt valami kettejük között.

* * *

Cuddy leparkolt a háza előtt, és lendületesen kiszállt az autójából. Alig várta, hogy hazaérkezzen végre. Elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát így, megfosztva az alsóneműjétől. _–Megölöm House-t!- gondolta mérgesen. _Odaért az ajtó elé és látta, hogy az már résnyire nyitva van. Megfagyott a vér az ereiben. Cuddy teljesen kétségbe volt esve, de túl kíváncsi volt ahhoz, hogy kinn várjon a lakás előtt, továbbá a betörő lehet el is menekült már. Remegő kézzel nyúlt a kilincs után, majd óvatosan belépett. Lábujjhegyen elindult a lakásban, a sötétben tapogatózva. Nem merte felkapcsolni a villanyt. Lassan elért a folyosóig és a hálószoba elé ért. Továbbindult, ám ekkor egy erős kéz elkapta a csuklóját és berántotta a szobába. Lisanak ijedt sikoly hagyta el a száját. Az idegen maga felé fordította és megszólalt:

-Na végre, már azt hittem bennragadtál a kórházban!

-House!!- üvöltött dühösen Cuddy, bár megkönnyebbült, hogy nem egy igazi betörő járt a házában.

-Csak nem megijesztettelek?- kérdezte ártatlan hangon.

-Tee!- fenyegette a nő, majd hálásan átölelte.

-Húha! Jó dolgom lesz, ha mostantól így büntetsz.- mondta és ő is átkarolta a nőt.

-Már megint hogy jutottál be a házamba?- törte meg a meghitt csendet Cuddy.

-Az sosem nehéz. A virágcserép alatt volt a kulcs, ahol mindig.

Cuddy szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.

House kezdte egy kicsit kényelmetlenül érezni magát, ahogy álltak ott egymást ölelve. Jólesett neki a nő közelsége, de House sosem volt az a lelkizős fajta. Megköszörülte a torkát, aztán kérdezte:

-Van itthon valami piád?

Lisa erre gyengéden kibújt az ölelésből és a konyhába ment.

-Van egy üveg borom behűtve.

-Remek.- válaszolt derűsen Greg, amire Lisatól meglepett mosolyt kapott.

A konyha közepén iszogattak vörösboros-poharaikból, mikor House kihívóan végigmérte Cuddyt. Kivette a poharat a nő kezéből és durván megcsókolta. Lisa nem lepődött meg a férfi indulatosságától, ő is hevesen viszonozta a csókot. House közben beletúrt Lisa hajába, szétborzolva vele Cuddy frizuráját és a nő mellére tévedt a keze.

-House van egy nagy ágyam.- mormogta bele Greg szájába.

-Így sokkal érdekesebb.

Cuddy érezte, hogy nem tudja érvekkel meggyőzni a férfit, ezért úgy mutatta, mintha belement volna a dologba és elkezdte vetkőztetni Greget, közben folyamatosan hátrafelé lépegetett. House-on márcsak egy boxer, Cuddyn pedig mindössze a szoknyája volt fenn. Ruháik jelezték útjukat a konyhából, szanaszét dobálva hevertek egészen a folyosóig.

-Átlátok rajtad.- jegyezte meg gonosz mosollyal a férfi.

-Nem mondod?- gúnyolódott.

-Többször kéne így öltöznöd. Biztosan többen szponzorálnák a kórházat.

-Azt te csak szeretnéd!- kuncogott kislányosan Cuddy, majd mikor sikeresen elértek a hálószobába, félelmetes kacérsággal az ágyára lökte a megdöbbent doktort.

-Óha! Tényleg te vagy maga a Sátán.

-Sátán?- emelte fel a szemöldökét kérdőn, de belement a játékba. –Bizony. Reszkess! Enyém a lelked!

-Kegyelmezz Úrnőm!- esedezett House.

-Hmm… Lássuk csak talán meg tudunk egyezni.- mondta vigyorogva, és szépen lassan kezdte megszabadítani Greget utolsó ruhadarabjától.


	9. Csak szex?

**Bocsi, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott, de nem volt időm nagyon foglalkozni vele, mivel most jó néhány problémám van...na mindegy. a jó hír, hogy itt van az új rész, és a következő** **remélem hamarabb fenn lesz, de inkább nem ígérek semmit.a sztoriról annyit, hogy ez nem épp egy hálás rész, de kell ilyen is:) ** **És nagyon köszönök minden reviewst!!:)

* * *

  
**

House álmosan át akart fordulni másik oldalára, de akkor érezte, hogy valami megakadályozza ebben. Nagy ásítás közepette kinyitotta a szemét és oldalra nézett. Fáradsága egyszerre elillant, mikor meglátta a mellette szendergő Lisa Cuddyt. Csodálatos látvány nyújtott, ahogy békésen pihentette fejét az ő mellkasán, nagy hajzuhatagával beborítva azt. House elmosolyodott és percekig csak bámulta a mellette fekvő nőt. Nem tudta mi ütött belé, de lágyan belesimított Lisa göndör tincseibe. Cuddy erre finom nyögéssel nyújtózott egyet, majd édes mosollyal feltekintett a férfira.

-Mióta néztél engem?

-Én is csak most ébredtem.- vágta rá gyorsan.

-Ahaa.- válaszolta gúnyosan Lisa, majd nevetve megülte a férfit. House emelte a fejét, hogy megcsókolja a nőt, de ekkor Cuddy szeme az ébresztőórára tévedt.

-9: 10?- kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten és lemászott House-ról.

-Nem felejtettél el valamit?

-De! Jól megpofozni téged!- válaszolt dühösen. –Mért kapcsoltad ki az ébresztőt?!

-Úgyis mindig olyan korán mész be minden reggel.- mentegetőzött Greg.

-Hát igen. Téged evvel aztán senki nem vádolna meg.- mondta Cuddy, egy parányi keserűséggel a hangjában, de nem bírta megállni mosolygás nélkül, ahogy meglátta House -már majdnem igazán-megbántott arcát.

Felkapta House ingjét és kiszaladt a konyhába. Greg pár perccel később utána bicegett. Lisat a kávéfőző előtt találta, az ő pólójában, amiben hihetetlenül szexin nézett ki. House odalopakodott a nő mögé és erősen átkarolta a derekát.

-House! –szólt rá kedvesen.

Az említett aztán puha csókokat nyomott Cuddy nyakára, egyre feljebb jutva, míg az álláig ért. Lisa nem bírta tovább, fejét a férfi irányába fordította, aki így végre szájon tudta csókolni őt.

Csókjuk inkább romantikus volt, mint szenvedélyes, de House nem sokáig volt képes türtőztetni magát és vadabb ütemben folytatta.

-Most ne.- állította le szelíden a nő, és elhúzódott. –Itt a kávéd.- mondta felé nyújtva a bögrét.

Greg kissé lelombozódva, de elfogadta az italt.

-Oké. De tudod, hogy ma még akkor le kell rónod a tartozásod.

-Kórházi szexről ne is álmodj!

-Olyan ünneprontó vagy Cuddy!

-Na House, idd meg és öltözz fel gyorsan.- utasította a férfit.

-Igenis anyuci. De van egy kis probléma. A felsőmet már lenyúlta valaki.- mondta a nő felé mutatva.

-Upsz.- nevetett Lisa, majd nekiállt kigombolni.

-Várj majd én.- mondta félelmetes vigyorral megközelítve Cuddyt. Lassan, minden pillanatot kiélvezve gombolgatta az inget.

-House, ha így folytatod estig is itt leszünk. – türelmetlenkedett, bár nagyon élvezte a férfi kiéhezett tekintetét, fedetlen mellei láttán.

-Ezt vétek lenne elsietni Lisa.

* * *

Késő délután volt. Cuddy egyedül ült a tárgyalóteremben, mivel nemrég ért véget egy megbeszélés. A többi ügyfél már rég elhagyta a termet az értekezlet befejeztével, de Lisa elmerengett ott még egy darabig. Minden teendőjét elvégezte már, ezért gondolta meglátogatja Houset. Komótosan végigsétált a folyosókon, majd beszállt a liftbe. Ahogy kilépett, halk beszélgetésre lett figyelmes. House irodájából szűrődtek ki a hangok. Cuddy közelebb lépegetett, így már tisztán hallott minden egyes szót.

-Ti most együtt vagytok?- hallatszott Wilson döbbent hangja.

Cuddynak egyszerre leesett, hogy róla van szó. Nem akart hallgatózni, de túlságosan kíváncsi volt ahhoz, hogy felfedje magát.

-Hát…nem tudom -válaszolta House bizonytalanul.

-Ugyan már! Ez egyáltalán nem vall rád.- mondta, és furcsán méregette barátját. -Miért vagy vele együtt? Kedveled egyáltalán?

- Mit vársz tőlem? Egyáltalán nem érdekel ez az úgynevezett kapcsolat- dolog, csakis a nagy mellei és feneke miatt vagyok vele együtt, na meg persze, hogy ájulásig szeretkezzünk a kanapén.

Lisaban egy világ omlott össze. Eleget hallott, ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, tényleg beigazolódott a jóslata, amitől már az elején is tartott. Gyorsan visszament az irodájába és próbálta megemészteni a mondottakat.

_-Hogy is képzelhettem, hogy House képes törődni valakivel és végre emberi érzéseket kimutatni?! Hogy majd pontén leszek az, aki miatt megváltozik?!_

Cuddy próbálta leplezni csalódottságát, de képtelen volt rá. Szélsőséges érzelmek keveredtek benne. Igaz, hogy nagyon megbántódott House kijelentésétől, ugyanakkor már nem csak kedvelte a férfit. Talán már szerette is.

-Na ez már House-osan hangzott?- vágott vissza gúnyosan Greg.

-Igen, csakhogy ez most nem igaz. House hallgatott -Ebben nem tudsz átverni.- jelentette ki teljes bizonyossággal. –Azelőtt, ha volt valami izgalmas sztorid egy nővel egyszerre dicsekedtél nekem, de a Cuddyval történt afférodról mástól kellett hallanom.

-Majdnemhogy a képedbe nyomtam a tangáját!- védekezett hevesen Greg.

-Az is csak azért volt, mert azt akartad, hogy ne gyanakodjak rád. De ha te már ott alszol a nőnél, akkor tényleg van valami.- Wilson tudta, hogy igaza van és House csak próbálja tagadni az érzéseit Cuddy iránt. Barátjának igen bonyolult kapcsolata van a nőkkel, de neki az évek során volt ideje kitapasztalni ezeket a dolgokat, igaz House még mindig képes volt meglepni. És talán, majd saját magának is képes lesz bevallani, hogyha még nem is szeretni, de nagyon is kedveli a nőt és nem csupán egy vonzó szexpartner számára.

-Jó, előfordulhat, hogy nem csak a dugás miatt.- ismerte be kelletlenül. –De én most elmegyek. Ez a beszélgetés kezd kényelmetlenné válni.

-Csakis Cuddyért teszem. Nem akarom, hogy kihasználd és beletaposs a lelkébe.

-Milyen önzetlen vagy.

-House?- kiáltott barátja után Wilson. –Valóban kedveled őt?

Greg visszafordult, egy kis ideig csak állt meredten, majd halványan elmosolyodott, azután elindult a jól megszokott útvonalon, Cuddy irodája felé. Egész nap nem látta a nőt és hiányzott már neki, na meg persze úgy érezte, eljött az idő egy kis huncutkodásra is. Erőteljesen benyitott az ajtón és mondta:

-Cuddy! Látom rajtad, hogy majd megöl az unalom. Szórakozhatnánk egy kicsit. És különben is tartozol még nekem- vigyorgott és egy játékos kacsintást küldött a nő felé.

Lisa erre gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét és letörölte könnyeit az arcáról.

-Nincs időm, House.- válaszolt hűvösen.

-Ne csináld már, tudom, hogy te is akarod.

-Nagyon tévedsz. És most, ha megkérhetlek, menj ki az irodámból!- kérte immár fagyos hangon, végig elkerülve a férfi tekintetét.

House szemöldök ráncolva közelebb ment, s megállt az íróasztal előtt, közel hajolva Cuddyhoz.

-Mi a baj Lisa?- kérdezte aggodalmasan.

-Ne csinálj úgy, mintha érdekelne!- Cuddy ekkor felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen Greg szemeibe nézett, majd folytatta:

-Hagyd abba ezt az egész színjátékot, és tűnj el innen!- nem tudta türtőztetni magát, szó szerint leordította House fejét, aki nem értette, mi történt hirtelen Cuddyval. Reggel még játékosan veszekedtek a konyhában. Ezt viszont már cseppet sem lehetett játéknak nevezni, ez maga volt a valóság. A valóság, ahol Lisa komolyan haragszik rá. _De talán csak egy rossz megbeszélés az oka._ – gondolta reménykedve Greg. De mielőtt megbizonyosodhatott volna róla, Cuddy felállt, hogy kitessékelje a férfit.

-House! Menj már el innen!- parancsolta lemondóan.

A férfi odaállt közvetlenül Lisa elé, finoman megfogta a nő két vállát, és közelebb húzta magához. –Lisa, mond már el mi történt?- kérte alig hallhatóan.

-House…- kezdte Cuddy, de hangja elcsuklott a szemét újra ellepő könnyektől.

House belenézett Lisa könnyben úszó szemeibe. Csalódottságot, keserűséget, és lemondást vélt felfedezni bennük. House szemei ellenben törődést és aggodalmat sugároztak, de Cuddy már nem tudott bízni a férfiban. Kibújt Greg szorításából, azután kiviharzott a szobából.


	10. Most mi lesz?

**Na, hát itt is az új rész. Nagyon igyekeztem vele, remélem tetszeni fog:)  


* * *

**

Futott, ahogy csak bírt, nem akarta, hogy a férfi utolérje. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy buta kis gimnazista, akit most dobott a barátja. Lelassított. Nem is figyelte merre megy, egyszerűen csak ment amerre a lába vitte. Durván letörölgette könnyeit az arcáról és körülnézett. Ugyanott találta magát, ahonnan nemrég hasonlóan menekült el. Hirtelen lépteket hallott, ezért gyorsan bemenekült az első szobába, amit látott. Épp, hogy belépett, mikor Wilsont látta elmenni sietve a folyosón. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy a férfi nem látta meg őt. Mikor megfordult, House irodájában találta magát. Odalépett a férfi íróasztalához, bámulva a hatalmas káoszt, ami ott fogadta. Mindenféle orvosi újságok és kitöltetlen iratok hevertek egymás hegyén hátán. Ekkor Cuddy megpillantott egy piros kis fecnit, ami a nagy kupac alól kandikált ki. Kihúzta és rájött, hogy két darab is van belőle. Ráadásul nemcsak egy értéktelen kis cédula volt, hanem kettő darab jegy egy Kis ember nagy pácban című előadásra . Lisa szája, tátva maradt a csodálkozásban. _–Ezt vajon nekem szánta? És ha igen, akkor miért beszélt __úgy __rólam Wilsonnak? _Elmélkedése közepette, Wilson váratlanul megszólalt a nő háta mögött:

-Cuddy?

-Hello Wilson. - köszönt zavartan.

-Mit…- kezdte a kérdését az onkológus, de elállt a szava, mikor meglátta főnöke puffadt, piros szemeit. –Te sírtál?

-Öhm… nem. dehogyis Wilson. Én csak… nekem most mennem kell.

-Nem láttad Houset?

House neve hallatán, Cuddyt ismét elfogta a sírás. Egyszerűen nem tudott megálljt parancsolni a könnyeinek.

-Cuddy mi a baj?- az onkológus odament hozzá, majd átölelte.

-Semmi, igazán.- sírt tovább Lisa.

-Akkor mégis miért sírsz?

Cuddy kibújt az ölelésből, a férfi szemébe nézett és rosszallóan mondta:

-Ha igazán tudni akarod, hallottam a beszélgetésedet House-szal. De engem nem érdekel. Én tudhattam volna, hogy House seggfej és mindig az is marad. Csakis az én hibám, én álltam le vele.

-Mégis miről beszélsz?

-Ne mond, hogy nem tudod. A saját fülemmel halottam, amikor valami ilyesmit mondott: Nem érdekel ez a kapcsolat dolog, csakis a feneke meg a nagy mellei miatt vagyok vele együtt, és, hogy hatalmasakat keféljünk! –hallatszott Cuddy szarkazmussal teli ordítása. Szerencsére a kórház ekkora már majdnem teljesen kiürült, így nem hallották a főnöknő kikelését. Bár Cuddyt ez most cseppet sem érdekelte volna.

-De Lisa, ő ezt nem komolyan gondolta és nem is így fogalmazott. –próbálta menteni a helyzetet Wilson.

-Engem az nem érdekel, hogy fogalmazott, de ez volt a lényege.

-Gondolom ezután a kijelentés után egyszerre elmentél, mert utána House a maga módján beismerte, valóban kedvel téged.

-Na persze.

-Cuddy, hidd el. Én nem mondanám neked, ha nem lenne igaz. Annak semmi értelme nem lenne. Avval csak ártanék neked, mert lássuk csak, összejönnél újra House-szal, egy ideig jól meglennétek, majd megint megbántana téged valahogyan, és kiderülne, kizárólag azért van veled, mert a kurvákkal ellentétben érted nem kell fizetnie.

Lisa szemöldök ráncolva meredt a férfira.

-Jólvan, ez egy kicsit durva volt. Evvel mindössze azt akarom, hogy megértsd. Te is tudod, mennyire fél kimutatni a valódi érzéseit. Még maga elől is letagadja őket.

Pár perces csend ereszkedett kettejük közé. Wilson végül észrevette a jegyeket, amiket Cuddy a kezében szorongatott.

-És igen. Ezeket nektek szánta. Ráadásul nem is én ajánlottam neki.

Cuddy kétkedő-reménykedő arccal nézett vissza az onkológusra, aki mosolyogva bólintott, megerősítve evvel az állítását.

-Gondolkozz el rajta kérlek! Ha kell, tedd próbára House-t. Adj még egy esélyt a kapcsolatotoknak! –kérlelte a nőt esedezve.

.Jólvan. Meggondolom.- válaszolta lehiggadva, majd hálásan átölelte. –Köszönöm, Wilson.

* * *

Cuddy csak ült, otthona magányában, tűnődve azon mit is kéne tennie. Át sem öltözött. Ahogy hazaért elővette a hűtőből a maradék bort és leült a kanapéra. Nem pazarolta az idejét pohárkereséssel, úgy, hogy volt palackból itta a mámorító italt. Azt gondolta ezt talán majd elfeledteti vele a férfit, vagy netán eszébe juttat egy elfogadható ötletet, mi legyen a továbbiakban. De rájött, hogy ennyi bor aligha lenne elég a berúgásra, House-szal múltkor jól megitták az innivalót. –_House. Már megint House. _Tudta, nem kerülheti el a vele való beszélgetést, és minél előbb túl van rajta annál jobb. Továbbá ő is tisztázni akarta a dolgot. Wilson szavai újra felébresztették benne a reményt. Szemei ismét azokra a bizonyos jegyekre tévedtek. Mozdulatlan meredt előre még egy ideig, aztán felpattant, s a jegyekkel meg a kulcsával együtt elhagyta a házat. Igaz, nem ivott sokat, de nem akarta megkockáztatni a vezetést, inkább hívott egy taxit. 20 perccel később megérkezett a férfi lakása elé. Felment a lépcsőkön, és némi habozás után becsöngetett.

House a zongorájánál ült. Már vagy egy órája csak játszotta a melankolikus darabokat és közben egyfolytában Cuddyra gondolt. Akkor délután jobbnak látta nem követni a nőt, látta rajt, hogy szüksége van egy kis egyedüllétre. Viszont most maga se érti miért nem megy el hozzá tisztázni a dolgokat. Cuddy nagyon elkeseredettnek tűnt, mint azelőtt még soha, és őt felettébb érdekelte mi okozta ezt. Mindig is izgatták a rejtélyek, azonban Cuddyval ez más volt, talán titokban attól rettegett, hogy nem tud majd mit kezdeni Lisa problémájával. –_Nem lehetek ilyen önző. Vele nem. Most azonnal elmegyek hozzá. _Evvel az elhatározással abbahagyta játékát, s mielőtt még felállhatott volna megszólalt a csengő. House egyszerre Wilsonra gondolt, a férfi nem tartotta befejezettnek az előző beszélgetésüket és kereste is korábban a kórházban. –_Ennek is jókor kellett jönnie! Most hogy rázom majd le? –_mérgelődött Greg.

Lassan nyitotta az ajtót, s közben ingerülten mondta:

-Jobb, ha eltűnsz, mert nem vagyok most jó hangulatban!

-Oh, sajnálom, akkor nem is zavarok.- mondta Cuddy sértődötten és megfordult, hogy távozzon.

-Lisa te vagy az? Azt hittem valaki más. Gyere vissza!- azzal megfogta gyengéden a nő csuklóját, behúzta a lakásba, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

-Figyelj,- kezdte a nő, de House közbevágott:

-Cuddy…

-Ne House! Most ne. Engedd, hogy befejezzem, és kérlek, ne szólj közbe. Csak miután elmondtam amit akartam. –Szóval,- fogott bele újra a nő- én nem tudom, hogy te mit akarsz kezdeni evvel a kapcsolattal, egyáltalán kapcsolatnak lehet-e nevezni ezt, ami köztünk van? Mert azt gondoltam, hogy te is hasonlóképpen érzel mint én, House, de sajnos tévedtem. És én már az elején féltem attól, hogy el fogsz taszítani engem magadtól és nem osztasz meg velem semmit, ami benned zajlik, amit érzel. Tudod nagyot csalódtam benned, azt hittem, hogy talán majd tudsz alkalmazkodni, és én semmire nem akartalak volna rákényszeríteni, amit nem akarsz önszántadból, csak szerintem tudtunk volna egyféle kompromisszumot kötni úgy, hogy mindkettőknek jó legyen. Viszont rájöttem, neked nincsenek komoly szándékaid, így pedig nincs értelme folytatni. Jobb is, hogy most vége a dolognak mielőtt minden tovább bonyolódott volna. – Cuddy ezt egy levegővétellel elhadarta, s a monológja befejeztével majdnem hogy kapkodott a friss levegő után. Nem szívesen mondta ki ezeket a szavakat, ez House-nak is feltűnt.

A férfi először nagyon meglepődött. Nem számított arra, hogy a nő miatta volt ennyire rossz hangulatban. Ennyi információáradatot nehéz volt megemésztenie és még nehezebb válaszolni rá.

-Állj, állj, áljj! Miért beszélsz múlt időben? És miért gondolod, hogy nekem nincsenek komoly szándékaim?

-Nem beszéltél Wilsonnal?

-Nem.

-Hagyjuk ezt, House! Felfogtam, hogy nem jelentek számodra mást, mint kielégítést a mocskos fantáziádnak és a testi vágyaidnak.

-Lisa! Ismersz engem, és te is tudod, hogy nem vagyok az a szerelmeslevél írogatós, randizni járós pasas. Valójában, te sokkal jobbat érdemelsz nálam. De azért az túlzás, hogy nem értékellek téged. Szerintem is meg tudunk egyezni.

-Ezt az irodádban találtam.- mondta, majd elővette zsebeiből a színházjegyeket.

-Jahh, azok?! Van a sebészeti osztályon egy szőke hajú bombázó, valami Rachel, asszem. Állítólag imádja a tréfás színdarabokat.

Cuddy bosszús pillantásokat küldött a férfi felé.

-Lisa, csak vicceltem. Tegnap este akartam mondani neked, hogy szereztem jegyeket, de te akkor elüldöztél.

Mindketten csak álltak ott, szótlanul, míg Cuddy immár nyugodt hangnemben megszólalt:

-Greg, tisztában vagyok vele, milyen vagy, különben nem is erőltetném a dolgot. De mielőtt, bármilyen egyezményekbe belemennénk, lenne egy kérdésem, amire őszinte választ szeretnék. Kedvelsz engem?

House tudta, hogy ezt a kérdést nem fogja megúszni. Legszívesebben figyelmen kívül hagyta volna most az utóbbi mondatot és elterelte volna másfelé a témát, azonban a nőnek ez fontos volt. De ahelyett, hogy felelt volna, élesen belenézett Lisa szemébe, majd finoman magához húzta és száját lágyan rátapasztotta Cuddy puha ajkaira. A nő viszonozta a csókot, s közben erőteljesen átölelte.

-Soha nem fogod kimondani, igaz?- suttogta Greg fülébe inkább kijelentés-, mintsem egy újabb kérdés gyanánt. House játékosan morrant egyet, aztán óvatosan kérdezte:

-Itt maradsz éjszakára?

-Hát… taxival jöttem.- felelte Cuddy egy sejtelmes mosollyal. –Azonkívül nem szívesen ülnék fel szoknyában a motorodra.

-Pedig hidd el jó móka lenne.

-Talán azt akarod, hogy elmenjek?- váltott sértődött hangra Cuddy.

-Én?- kérdezett vissza felháborodottan, majd elővett egy Vicodint és bekapta. Ahogy leért a megváltó gyógyszer a torkán, eldobta a botját, aztán, felkapta Cuddyt, - hatalmas meglepődést kiváltva belőle- és hihetetlen kitartással elcipelte a hálószobába.

-House! Mi a francot csinálsz? Ezt neked nem szabadna!- aggódott érte Lisa.

Greg elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Óvatosan lefektette főnökét a széles ágyra. Cuddy mosolyogva maga mellé húzta a férfit, aki szembefordult a nővel és beletúrt annak illatos hajába, majd puha csókokat hintett az arcára meg a nyakára.

-Első: randizni fogunk.

-Tessék?

-Igen jól hallottad Greg.- kekeckedett Lisa. –Második: a munka és a magánélet két külön álló dolog. Nem keverjük össze. Nem zsarolhatsz a kórházban otthoni dolgokkal. Értve vagyok? Továbbá nincs szex a kórházban és reggel se.

-Héj!! Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy megegyezünk. A randi még belefér, és talán a munkai szex hiányával is megleszek, de a reggel!

-Kíváncsi voltam, meddig mehetek el.- válaszolt Cuddy gonosz mosollyal.

-Mondtam már, hogy Sátánnak gúnyolnak a hátad mögött?

-Mondtam már, hogy seggfej vagy?

-Esetleg valami más kikötés?

-Azt hiszem ennyi, de ahogy téged ismerlek, biztos visszatérünk még erre a témára.- mondta, azzal egy gyors csókot adott a mellette fekvő férfinak. Azonban House nem elégedett meg ennyivel, egy nagy lendülettel átfordult a nőre, majd erőteljesen megcsókolta.

-Mmmm… a mümet.- mormogta Cuddy, ahogy próbált beszélni House szája alatt.

-Még így sem tudlak elhallgattatni?- színlelt méltatlankodást Greg. –Mümet?

-Csak azt akar…mmm…- fogott bele Cuddy, de House szája megint az övén volt.

-Igen? Mit akartál?

-House! Muszáj egy kis…-Lisa nem bírta most sem befejezni a mondandóját. Amint mondani akart valamit House újra, meg újra megcsókolta.

-Csak nem mondani szeretnél valamit?- idegesítette tovább a nőt.

-Ugyan dehogy! Én is tudok ám kegyetlen lenni!- fenyegetőzött.

-Mit nem mondasz.

-Szóval kell egy kis szünet.- bökte ki végül Cuddy.

-Szünet?- értetlenkedett House.

-Igen. Szex szünet.

-Arról szó sem lehet.

-House!

-Jólvan. De békülős szexről még nem hallottál? –Tudod ez hagyomány.

Cuddy kétkedő tekintettel méregette Houset.

-Felléptél hagyományteremtőnek?- nevetett Cuddy. –Miket meg nem tudok rólad!

-Bizony. –nevetett House is. -Viszont biztos vagyok benne, hogy neked is van jó pár titkod.- emelgette pajkosan a szemöldökét.

-Igen. Műmelleim vannak.

-Áhh! Az nem lehet! De ha már említetted… megvizsgálom. Tudod, orvos vagyok.

-Ahogy én is, House!- mosolygott a nő.

Greg elemelkedett kissé Cuddyról, majd kigombolgatta az ingjét.

-Greg, azt hiszem megbeszéltünk valamit.

Mire Lisa feleszmélt, már a melltartója is eltűnt, és érezte, ahogy House hosszú zongoraujjai tapogatják a melleit.

-Itt minden a legnagyobb rendben.

Cuddy próbált visszavágni valamivel, de képtelen volt szóhoz jutni, míg a férfi csodás kezei simogatták, továbbá House a száját is bevonta a kényeztetésbe, végigcsókolgatva őt a mellétől egészen a füléig. Ott leállt egy pillanatra és harapdálni kezdte a nő fülcimpáját. Ekkor Lisa is hozzáfogott, hogy megszabadítsa a férfit a ruháitól.

Egy jó 20 perc után mámorosan pihentek egymás mellett. House a hátán feküdt átkarolva Cuddyt, aki szorosan hozzábújt. Együttlétük igazán romantikus volt. Lassú, érzéki, ugyanakkor szenvedélyes és egyszerűen csodálatos. Igaz House-nak még be kell bizonyítania, hogy alkalmas-e egy igazi kapcsolatra. Cuddy ugyanakkor tudta, ez nem mindennapi viszony lesz és mindenképp megér még egy esélyt.


	11. Kétségek között

House a szoba ablakán besütő halvány napfényre ébredt. Még egyáltalán nem akart felkelni, ezért ki sem nyitotta a szemét. Helyette sóhajtva fordult egyet, hogy átkarolja a mellette fekvő nőt, ám kezei csak a Cuddy illatával telítődött párnát találták. Ekkor a férfi szemei kicsapódtak és lopva körülnézett a szobában. Sehol senki. Tekintete az ébresztőórára tévedt, mely 9.42-őt mutatott. Lisa minden nap korán indul be dolgozni, de House nem értette, a nő miért nem ébresztette fel őt, hiszen egyfolytában a késései miatt panaszkodik. Szokásos reggeli napi rutinja el végeztével aztán, követte decens igazgatónőjét.

Cuddy elég régóta benn volt már a kórházban és azon töprengett, vajon Greg is felbukkant-e már itt. Volt egy igazán izgalmas esete a számára és gondolta a férfi biztosan örülni fog neki, ennyi tétlenkedés után. Bár közben eszébe jutott, hogy amit ő érdekesnek talál, az lehet a férfinak egyáltalán nem az, de egy próbát mindenesetre megér. A konferencia terem előtt suhant el épp, és látta, hogy a három tanonc épp a nagy semmin dolgozik.

- Jó reggelt Doktor Cuddy! –köszöntek egyszerre, ahogy a főnöknő belépett.

- Jó reggelt! Maguk meg mit csinálnak itt? Nem a sürgősségin lenne a helyük? –kérte számon őket.

- Már voltunk ott, de nincs arra semmi különös eset. –válaszolt Foreman.

- Értem, de azt ugye tudják, hogy nem csak a rendkívüli betegek miatt küldöm le oda magukat, hanem, hogy valami hasznosat is tegyenek a rejtvényfejtegetésen kívül. Azonban most van egy nem szimpla eset, amit meg kéne nézniük. Gre… khm House hol van?

- Még mi sem láttuk. - válaszolt Cameron.

- Jól van, akkor nézzék át az aktát és foglalkozzanak vele, amíg House meg nem jön.

- Láttátok? Még csak nem is volt dühös amiatt, hogy House nincs itt.- szólalt meg Cameron, ahogy Cuddy kilépett az üvegajtón.

- Arra célzol, hogy tényleg van köztük valami komolyabb dolog is? És ha megtörtént az a vizsgaszobás dolog?- kombinált tovább Chase kíváncsian.

- Jaj! – sóhajtott fel Foreman. –Mi az ördögért érdekel titeket ez annyira? Nem tudom, hogy tudtok ezen agyalni!

- Tisztára utálatos vagy Foreman!

- Csak mert engem hidegen hagy House szexuális élete?!- vágott vissza élesen.

* * *

Mikor Cuddy az irodája elé ért, csodálkozva szemlélte, hogy a függönyök el vannak húzva. El kezdett gondolkozni ugyan mikor sötétített be, aztán ráébredt, hogy más magyarázat is lehet erre a talányra. És valóban, ahogy belépett, beigazolódott a felvetése, az íróasztala mögött a híres Dr. Gregory House foglalt helyet.

- Szia!- köszönt kedélyesen Cuddy.

- Te akarsz tőlem valamit. –vádolta mosolyogva House. –Túl szívélyes vagy. –folytatta, majd felkelt és elindult a nő felé.

- Ne magadból induljál ki House. Te kezdesz kedveskedni, mikor szexről van szó. De amúgy tényleg van valami.

- Na ugye, mondtam én!- kajánkodott a férfi.

- Azt gondoltam örülni fogsz egy új esetnek.

- Az attól függ.

- Szerintem el fogja nyerni a tetszésed, különben nem adtam volna neked. –mosolygott Lisa és átölelte a férfit. Karjait Greg nyaka köré tekerte és egyenesen a férfi szemeibe bámult, majd szájon csókolta, s közben kezei felkúsztak az arcára, lágyan simogatva Houset.

- Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy ne keverjük össze a magánéletet a kórházival. –szólalt meg a hosszas csók után. –És, hogy a munkahelyi szex is tabu. –nyúzta tovább a nőt.

- Ez még közel sem nevezhető annak.

- Hát, ha rajtam múlik. –vigyorgott House és letekintett magára.

-House! –szidta le korántsem dühösen Cuddy, mikor követte a férfi tekintetét a kidudorodásra a farmerján, de azért gyorsan elhúzódott tőle.

- Nem szoktál ennyire megijedni tőle, inkább eddig azt vettem észre, örülsz neki. –szélesedett még nagyobb vigyorra a szája.

- Csak próbálom magam tartani az alkunkhoz, és neked is ezt kéne tenned. –lőtt egy figyelmeztető nézést House felé. - Ha már itt tartunk. Gondolkoztam House, és arra jutottam, szóval, hogy valóban szükségünk van arra a szünetre. Egy egész hét. Amennyiben ezekkel a megvonásokkal is tetszik a dolog, akkor a folytatás részemről rendben van.

- Neked aztán gyorsan változik a hangulatod. De Cuddy, ne csináld már. –nyafogott kisfiúsan.

- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a nyavalygásodra! Már döntöttem! Ja, meg a randikat se felejtsd el!

- ÓÓ semmiképp!- gúnyolódott, mire Lisa csak a szemeit forgatta.

- Itt a nő aktája. –nyújtotta felé a dossziét.

- Nő? –lelkesedett Greg.

- Igen. –válaszolta kelletlenül Cuddy. – Most elmegyek, addig te rendezd el… a _kis _dolgaidat. –mondta Cuddy megsemmisítő vigyorgás közepette és otthagyta a némán bosszankodó férfit.

* * *

- Jó reggelt ezen a csodálatos napon! –köszönt House derűsen a teamjének, akik erre zavarodottan körbevizslattak, nem-e rejtettek el valahol kandi kamerát. - Jutottak már valamire a beteggel?

- Honnan tud a betegről?

- Én mindenről tudok. –jelentette ki fellengzősen. – Amúgy meg Cuddy mondta.

- Hát a beteg rohamot kapott vezetés közben, tehát valószínűleg vagy valamilyen drog lehet, vagy neurológiai gond. –közölte Chase.

- Ti aztán sokat törtétek a fejeteket! Mégis milyen diagnózis ez? Ennél még Wilson tökelütött exfeleségei is többet tudnak! És legalább csináltak CT-t?

- Már le lett foglalva. Pár óra múlva használhatjuk. –válaszolta bántódottan Cameron.

- Huhhh… Okéé. Addig futassák le a drogteszteket. Közben pedig gondolkozzanak, mi lehet még a baja a két alapvetőn kívül!

A csapat ekkor kivonult a teremből, de mikor látták, hogy főnökük a beteg szobája felé veszi az irányt, észrevétlenül követték őt.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! Nem lehettek ennyire szánalmasak! –kelt ki magából Foreman.

- Valld be, téged is érdekel. Különben nem jöttél volna velünk. –érvelt az immunológus.

- Tényleg bemegy. –közvetített Chase, erre mindhárman nyomon kísérték, ahogy House belép a betegszobába. Furcsa volt. A páciens nevetett. És House is. - _Mi történt House-szal_? –merült fel mindannyiukban a kérdés. A férfi közelebb lépett és alaposan végigmérte a pácienst, aki betegen is jól nézett ki: hosszú szőke hajú, szép arcú, nagy mellű nő volt. - _Tipikusan House esete. _ House majdnem egész idő alatt vigyorgott. Feltehetőleg osztotta megrázó sziporkáit, de nő mégcsak zavarban sem volt.

A csapat elcsodálkozott volna még jó ideig Greg furcsa viselkedésén, ám akkor a rendíthetetlen kórház-igazgatónő bukkant fel a folyosó végén. A kémcsapat 3 felé sietett ijedtében, de Cuddynak sikerült utolérnie Cameront.

- Nem látta Houset?

- De. – sietett a válasszal, és a kórteremre mutatott.

Cuddy követte tekintetével, de nem akart hinni a szemének.

- Mit csinál ott? –ámult el Lisa.

- Beszélget a beteggel. Nekem is furcsa.

Ahogy Cuddy látta a férfit nevetgélni azzal a nővel, teljesen felment benne a pumpa. _–Hiszen ez csak egy páciens. Ő doktor, kénytelen foglalkozni vele. -_ próbálta nyugtatni magát Cuddy. _–De Greg sosem törődik a betegeivel, csupán csak a betegségek hordozóinak tartja őket. Akkor most mégis miért?_

- Doktor Cuddy! Jól van? –kérdezte Cameron aggódóan.

- Persze. Kérem, mondja meg House-nak, hogy kerestem. –azzal, ábrándos arccal távozott.

* * *

- A nő teljesen tiszta. Se drog, se semmilyen komoly gyógyszer.

- Se alkohol.

- És az agyával is minden rendben. –szavalták el egymás után az eredményeket.

Közben észrevették, hogy House a filcet fogva járkálgat, mellette áll a tábla, tetején Amanda felirattal.

- Amanda? –kérdezte Chase.

- Igen így hívnak. –gúnyolódott House, majd mondta: - Differenciált diagnózist kérek!

- Teljesen normális életet él. Egyedülálló, nem nagyon jár társaságba…

- Növényekkel foglalkozik…

- Nem iszik, nem cigizik, nem sportol.

- Ez nem stimmel. –szólalt meg sejtetően a diagnoszta.

- Micsoda? –értetlenkedett Cameron.

- Csak rá kell nézni. –értett egyet Chase, aztán elégedetten helyet foglalt. Társai követték a példáját.

- Egy igazi bomba nő. Vékony, izmos. Tuti, hogy sportol. –gondolkodott House.

- Ez nem törvényszerű. Lehetnek alapba ilyen adottságai. –kötött bele a nő.

- Ezt épp te mondod, akinek otthon futógépe van? –vágott vissza, amire a doktornő sóhajtva forgatta a szemeit.

- Irány a lakása!

- És ha kivételesen megkérdeznénk tőle? –vetette fel ártatlanul Cameron.

- Nincs értelme Cam. –zárta le Chase, majd mindhárman szedelődzködni kezdtek.

- Héj! A szépfiú marad. Foreman, Cameron indulás!

- Nem maradhatnék Chase helyett?

- Kizárt dolog. A végén még egymásnak esne az a kettő ott egyedül. –Vagy inkább egymásba? –húzta tovább House vigyorogva.

Mikor már csak ketten maradtak, House csipogója megszólalt. Miután rápillantott, sietve elbicegett a beteghez, Foremannal a nyomában. Újabb rohama volt, de ez más volt, mint az előző. A betegnek összeesett a tüdeje és képtelen volt lélegezni, továbbá kiderült, hogy a szíve sem ver normálisan.

- Talán tumor. –vetette fel a neurológus.

House-nak is ez volt az első, ami az eszébe ötlött, bár valahogy mégis úgy érezte nem ez lesz a megoldás, de mivel jobb ötlete neki sem akadt meg akarta vizsgálni a nőt.

- Írd fel a tüneteket és a lehetséges okokat a táblára, aztán nézz utána mi lehet még a baja! –adta ki az utasítást.

- De le kéne tesztelni…

- Én majd megcsinálom a biopsziát Amandán. –jelentette be nyilvánvalóan, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.

* * *

Cuddy, amint beállított Greg irodájába, a férfit a székében ülve találta labdájával a kezében. Úgy tűnt nagyon bele van merülve saját gondolataiba. Lisa furcsállotta, hogy a férfi a nap folyamán egyszer sem látogatta meg őt. Igaz nem szereti, ha munka közben zavarják, ezért sokszor leszidta már Houset, de valójában sosem tudott emiatt haragudni a férfira.

- Mégse olyan unalmas eset?

Ekkor figyelt fel House a nőre, aki közben lassan odasétált hozzá.

- Fogjuk rá. –válaszolta egykedvűen.

Lisa óvatosan –vigyázva Greg lábára-beleült az ölébe, azután szájon csókolta. A várva várt hatás elmaradt, ugyanis House nem csókolt vissza. Cuddy pár másodpercig még ott tartotta száját a férfién, de hiába várt, House mozdulatlan maradt.

- Mi van veled? –tette fel nyugtalanul a kérdést Lisa.

- Semmi.

Cuddy belefúrta tekintetét a férfi tengerkék szemeibe, de nem tudott kiolvasni belőlük semmit.

- Este készítek neked spagettit, amennyiben eljössz hozzám. Bár nálad is megfőzhetem, ha gondolod. –ajánlotta mosolyogva a nő.

- Nem Cuddy, ma azt hiszem benn maradok a kórházban. Ki kell derítenem, mi lehet Amanda baja.

- Amanda?! Tudod a beteged nevét? És használod is? –rökönyödött meg Lisa.

- Miért ne?

Cuddy gyorsan leszállt a furcsa doktorról és szemrehányó pillantások közepette elhagyta az irodát.

* * *

- Most nem alkalmas. –próbálta Wilson elüldözni makacs barátját, ahogy az kavicsokkal dobálta az erkélyajtót.

- Csak nem megint spanglit tekersz? –kiáltott be az üvegablakon.

- Nem egészen. –mondta Wilson, majd lenyomta a kilincset. Tudta, hogy sehogy sem tudja lerázni az önfejű doktort.

House ledobta magát az onkológus kanapéjára, és egy szót sem szólt percekig. Eközben Wilson visszaült asztala mögé, úgy téve mintha a munkájával törődne. Remélte House így végre elkezdi mondandóját.

- House, mért jöttél? Cuddy miatt? Kirúgott?

- Épp ellenkezőleg.

- Tessék? Neem, TE nem dobhattad!

- Azt mondta, egy hétig nincs szex. Se vele, se senkivel. –kezdte ráérősen House, de Wilson közbevágott:

- 7 napot csak kibírsz nem?

- Azt akarom, hogy ő rúgja fel az egyezséget.

- Mégis mivel akarod elérni? Őt nem könnyű elcsábítani. Előbb csábít el ő téged. –mosolygott Wilson.

- Viszont avval nem vagy tisztába, milyen szörnyeteggé tud válni, ha nem rá figyelsz. Például, mikor a húgával voltam. És most is ezt akarom bevetni. Csakhogy most Amandáé lesz a főszerep. –ült ki egy igen öntelt vigyor House arcára remek ötletének elmondása során.

- Az új betegedet akarod felhasználni?

- Megint túl sok időt töltöttél a nővérpultnál. Ki az új áldozatod?

- Menny már House. –nevetett. –És miből gondolod, hogy most is beválik?

- Látnod kellett volna úgy fél órával ezelőtt. –közölte sejtelmesen, azzal felállt és kifelé indult.

- House! Ne tedd ezt megint! Mindig belekezdesz valamibe, aztán elpucolsz.

- Bocs, pajtás. Majd máskor.

* * *

Éjfél volt. Cuddy könyvével a kezében pihent foteljében. Nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Sehogy sem talált magyarázatot House különleges viselkedésére, és ez felettébb bosszantotta. Becsukta a szemeit és a férfira gondolt, ahogy szorosan maga mellett tartja, és gyengéd csókokkal árasztja el. Már majdnem érezte forró leheletét a száján. E gyönyörű gondolatok meg egy hatalmas boldog mosoly kíséretében érte el a jól megérdemelt, édes álom.

House a labdáját fosztorgatva ült irodája sötétjében. Nem jutott sokkal előbbre a betegével kapcsolatban. Érzett egy cseppnyi bűntudatot amiatt, hogy Cuddyt kétségek közt hagyja vergődni. _–Ez csak egy játék. Én csupán módosítom a szabályokat. _–védte magát Greg, újra küzdve magával. Egyre többször törnek belőle elő felemelő vagy éppen szenvedést okozó érzések, melyeket már régóta nem tapasztalt. És ezek Cuddyhoz kötődnek, akárhogy is próbálja tagadni.


	12. A Bombanő

**Légyszi ne legyetek túl szigorúak a diagnosztikai részekkel kapcsolatban :), az nem nagyon megy.. de azért remélem tetszeni fog.

* * *

**

A kórház mintha megfagyott volna egy pillanatra, amint Lisa Cuddy ráérős léptekkel végiggyalogolt a klinika előtt. Minden szem a feltűnő igazgatónőre szegeződött, aki érezte magán a megdöbbent pillantásokat, és alig tudta visszafogni a mosolygását. Belépett a klinikára, hogy megkeresse Houset. Kiismerte már annyira a férfit, hogy tudja pont oda fog menni, ahol valójában is lennie kellene, mert arra számít, hogy ott nem fogják keresni. És valóban, amikor kinyitotta a vizsgálószoba ajtaját, látta őt egy pornóújsággal és egy nyalókával a kezében feküdni az asztalon. A férfi megszólalt anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a lapból:

- Nincs komoly beteg, 3 éves taknyosokat pedig nem fogok kezelni.

- Hadd találjam ki! Te túl zseniális vagy ahhoz?

- Ahogy mondod.

- Oké. –nyugtázta, amit House rendkívül furcsállott, ezért figyelmét Cuddyra fordította.

Lisa épp ezt szerette volna elérni és elégedetten nyugtázta a Greg arcán levő meghökkenést. Gyanította, hogy van valami hátsó szándék House nagy érdeklődése mögött az új beteg iránt. Ez volt a legjobb eszköz a visszavágásra.

House alulról kezdte végigmérte a nőt: először egy piros, irtó szexi magas sarkúval találta szemben magát. Ahogy szemeit feljebb emelte, az is nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy Lisa nem visel harisnyát, ami igen előnyös volt neki, látva hosszú, vékony lábait. És magában nagy ujjongással méltányolta, hogy Cuddy szoknyája jóval rövidebb volt a szokásosnál. Már alig várta a folytatást. Nem is csalódott, Cuddy feszülős fekete felsője, még feltűnőbbé tette, amúgy is kirívó domborulatait. Elidőzött egy ideig a nő melleinél, szinte már rituális szertartás gyanánt, majd szembenézett Lisa tűzpiros, csókolnivaló ajkaival és élénk, szemtelen tekintetével. House csodálta, hogy Cuddy még mindig képes meglepni őt és felülmúlni egyébként is bámulatos külsejét. Valami gúnyos megjegyzésen törte a fejét, de valahogy egy sem jutott eszébe. Ekkor Cuddy közelebb lépett a férfihoz, majd megfogta a House szájából csüngő pálcikát és a sajátjába rakta. Aztán se szó se beszéd kilépett az ajtón zsákmányával együtt.

House amint feleszmélt, követte Cuddyt. A nő már az irodájában volt, székében ülve az íróasztal mögött.

- Az az enyém! –jelentette ki House tárgyilagosan.

- Csak nem erre gondolsz? –kérdezett vissza Cuddy ártatlan hangon, majd megragadta a nyalóka végét és lassan húzogatta a szájában. Nyelvét is bevonta a játszadozásba, s egy jó nagyot szívott a nyalókán. Közben végig a férfi szemeit szuggerálta pajkos arccal.

House nyelt egy nagyot. Túlságosan alábecsülte Cuddyt. Számítania kellett volna rá, hogy nem lehet olyan könnyen csőbe húzni. Mialatt House próbálta visszanyerni az irányítást a dolgok felett, Lisa lassan felemelkedett a székről, és csábosan lépegetett gigantikus cipőjével a férfi felé. Minden egyes lépésnél tekergette nyelvével az édességet, veszélyes pillantások közepette. Megállt szorosan a férfi előtt és szinte suttogva megszólalt:

- Ne felejtsd el a beteged.

Greg leemelte tekintetét Lisáról, s a melleit vette célba. Mintha csak az álmai váltak volna valóra. Ilyen közelről szemlélve tisztán láthatta melltartójának hiányát. House erre teljesen beindult és dőlt, hogy megcsókolja Cuddyt, ám az kivette szájából a nyalókát és beledugta House-éba.

- Nem a pácienssel kéne foglalkoznod? –nem várta meg a választ, fenekét tekergetve kiment, a lift felé véve az irányt.

House az üvegen át is szemlélte a nőt és magában mormogta:

- Jól van Cuddy. Ha harc, hát legyen harc!

* * *

- Fitnesz-edző volt. –mondta Chase.

- Mért hagyta abba?

- Azt mondta megunta, és a növények kezdték el érdekelni. Azóta az otthoni üvegházában kísérletezik különféle növényekkel.

- És már nem is sportol?

- Egyáltalán nem.

- Ez érdekes. –szólalt meg House.

- Én nem hiszem, hogy ez annyira furcsa lenne. Sokan váltanak munkát. – szólalt meg Foreman.

- De a fitneszezés az nem csak egy egyszerű munka. A legtöbbeknek ez életcél, és aki ráadásul 15 évig edző volt, annak biztosan sokat is jelentett. –érvelt Cameron.

- Mi lett a biopszia eredménye?

- Negatív mindenféle rákra.

- És ha valamilyen genetikai betegség? Vetette fel Chase.

House egy darabig elgondolkozott, majd mondta:

- Oké. Keressék fel a szüleit. De ne szóljanak a bete… Amandának. –javította ki magát gyorsan House, -a nő nevét hangosan kiejtve- mikor látta Cuddyt elmenni a folyosón. Lisa úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna, pedig tisztán lehetett érteni a félig nyitva levő ajtón keresztül. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy House direkt csinálja ezt az egészet az ő idegesítésére.

- Hűha! –ámult el Chase a főnöknője láttán, aki leállt beszélgetni az egyik főorvossal.

Cameron fintorgó arccal illette a férfi felkiáltását, majd gyorsan visszatemetkezett a páciens aktájába. Greg ezzel szemben még mindig Cuddyt nézte. A nő elég közel állt az orvoshoz és Lisa pirulós nevetgélésiből látszott, hogy korántsem orvosi dolgokról beszélgettek.

- Nem hallották?- küldte el őket ingerülten.

* * *

Az éjszaka kellős közepén House még mindig az irodájában merengett és csapatának is a kórházban kellett maradnia. Eddig még nem találtak magyarázatot páciensük tüneteire, ráadásul annak állapota folyamatosan romlott. Greget, tűnődéséből Foreman rántotta vissza:

- Lélegeztető gépre kellett raknunk. És már a mája is leállt.

House sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd újra elmélyült gondolataiban, ahogy Foreman magára hagyta.

Jó fél óra után bevillant neki egy ötlet:

- Nem az a kérdés, hogy miért, hanem, hogy mikor. – dünnyögte maga elé, és a beteghez sietett.

Foremant is a szobában találta, csak ő maradt ügyelni a csapatból.

- Mit csinál? –kérdezte felháborodottan, mikor látta, hogy a diagnoszta kiemeli a lélegeztető csövet a nő torkából.

- Beszélnem kell vele. Adja ide a kézi lélegeztetőt!

A férfi kelletlenül teljesítette főnöke kérését, és figyelte mire készül.

- Figyeljen! Mikor hagyta ott az edzői állását? –kérdezte tőle House.

Amanda nagy nehezen abbahagyta a fuldoklást, fojtott hangon válaszolt:

- 2 éve.

- De mikor? Hol volt?

Ekkor a műszerek jelezni kezdtek, hogy Amanda nem jut elég oxigénhez, s elkezdett fulladozni. Foreman készült újra intubálni őt, de Greg elállta az útját.

- House! Mindjárt megfullad!

- Akkor is búcsút mondhatunk neki, ha nem derül ki miért haldoklik! –de hiába volt minden, mert Amanda az oxigénhiány miatt hirtelen elájult. A neurológus hamar stabilizálta a beteg állapotát. House időközben magához vette a kórtörténetet és átfutotta a 2 évvel ezelőtti történéseket, ahol is csak egy számottevő eseményt talált, mégpedig egy afrikai túrát. Foreman is elemezni kezdte az aktát:

- Ez volt a legutolsó kiruccanása más országokba. Ráadásul Afrikába. Ott lehet a lehető legtöbb betegséget összeszedni.

- Ez biztos nem genetikai. Ez cecelégy lesz!

- Az álomkórt terjeszt. És semmit nem magyaráz meg.

- Mindent megmagyaráz. –vetette ellen House. –Már nincs időnk teljes testi kivizsgálásra, úgyhogy…

- Ez őrültség!

- A cecelégy korántsem csak álomkórt terjeszt. Ritka esetekben magukban hordoznak vírusokat. És, mikor ami drágalátós Amandánkat megcsípte egy, vírust juttatott a szervezetébe. Ezek pedig akár évekig elélnek nyugodtan a testben. Úgy tűnik a mi vírusunk eddig bírta tétlenkedés nélkül. Elszabadult, mindent megtámadott, ami az útjában került. A legelső az agy volt. Itt nem okozott nagy károkat, csupán az agy személyiségért felelős részét rongálta meg, ezért volt a nagy életmódváltás. Evvel megelégedett egy darabig, aztán jött a máj, és a tüdő. És ha nem sietünk a szív lesz a következő.

- Ha még így is van, több ezer vírus lehet! És lehet, hogy mutálódott az eddigi gyógyszerek hatására.

- Pontosan! Mi tettük azzá ami. Csak be kell adni neki a szokásos ellenszert, keverve az eddigi gyógyszereivel.

- Viszont, ha mégsem ez a baja, akkor a gyógyszereknek nincs mit megtámadnia és belehal a túladagolásba.

- Tévedtem én valaha?! –vette elő nagy egoizmusát House, de Foreman továbbra is kételkedett. –Adja be neki! –mondta, majd távozott.

* * *

House hazafelé tartott fürgén sikló motorjával a kissé csípős éjszakában. Megérkezve legnagyobb vágya egy forró zuhany volt. Miután levetkőzött be is állt a tus alá. Érezte, ahogy a megváltó vízcseppek végigsiklanak a még kissé fagyos testén. Egy ideig csak állt, kiélvezve a meleg víz mámorító üdeségét, ekkor azonban a csengő hangjára lett figyelmes. Kiszállt lassan, derekára tekert egy törülközőt és az ajtóhoz ment, ami előtt egy bundás hosszúkabátban Cuddy állt. Semleges arckifejezése egyszerre fürkészővé vált House meztelensége láttán. Alig tudott megállni a lábain ilyen látvánnyal a szeme előtt. Greg haja teljesen vizes volt, szétzilálva meredt mindenfelé, s a férfias mellkasáról lomhán csepegő vízcseppek totálisan ámulatba ejtették. –_Upsz. Még se lesz olyan könnyű lecseszni…_ - gondolta magában Lisa reménytelenül.


	13. A forró zuhany

**Sziasztok!! Bocsi kicsit megint megcsúsztam. De a reviews-ek igazán inspirálnak és nagyon örülök nekik:) Hát itt a köv. rész, nem mondok róla semmit, majd meglátod,de gondolom számítasz rá;) Azt hiszem az ezutáni rész lesz a befejező, csodálkoztam is h eddig eljutottam, mert kb olyan 6 részre gondoltam... remélem mindenki örömmel olvasta, és olvassa.:) Jó szórakozást!

* * *

  
**

Nyelt egy nagyot és próbált nem a szeme elé táruló tökéletes férfitestre koncentrálni. Egy darabig csak esetlenül álltak ott mindketten, majd House megszólalt:

- Ha nem bánod én most visszamegyek fürdeni. Megvársz?

Cuddy válasz helyett csak bólogatott némán, majd figyelte, ahogy House betipeg a fürdőszobába. A nő belépett, becsukta az ajtót és leült a kanapéra. Még mindig House hatása alatt volt. Hihetetlenül kívánta a férfit. Két nap is alig telt el az utolsó együttlétük óta, mégis egy egész örökkévalóságnak tűnt ez számára. House eközben ráérősen folyatta magára a vizet. Talán szándékosan húzta az időt, nem volt most kedve osztozkodni a nővel. Ekkor zajt hallott, mely kizökkentette gondolataiból. Először azt hitte biztos Cuddy rakodik kint valamit, de aztán egyre közelebbről hallatszott a hang, míg végül szétnyitódott mögötte a zuhanyzó ajtaja. Érezte a kintről beáramló hideg levegőt. Egyikük sem szólalt meg. Majd House lassan megfordult és Cuddyt látta maga előtt. A nyitott ajtón kizáporozó víztől Lisa csurom vizes lett, ruhája teljesen rátapadt a testére, mely azt eredményezte, hogy House kikerekedett szemekkel bámulta őt. Cuddy arcán erre egy hihetetlenül kacér mosoly futott végig, majd lerúgta magáról tűsarkúját és tett még egy lépést a férfi felé végig tartva a szemkontaktust. Így nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz, de mivel House benn állt a kabinban, plusz jóval magasabb is volt Cuddynál, a nő nem ért fel hozzá. Lisa ezért lábujjhegyre állt, hogy kompenzálni tudja a különbséget, viszont nem számított a férfi hirtelen mozdulatára, mellyel berántotta őt maga mellé. Cuddy ajkát egy ijedt sikoly hagyta el, melynek vége a férfi szájában veszett el. House erősen a falhoz préselte a nőt, aki közben mohón szívta annak ajkait. Greg akaratlanul is elmosolyodott Cuddy erőszakosságán, imádta mikor ilyen volt.

- Mi olyan vicces?- kérdezte a nő barátságtalanul.

- Mi van a szüneteddel?- tért ki a kérdés elől. Bár egyáltalán nem érdekelte Lisa válasza, mert az akármit felel, innen az ő részéről már nincs megállás, de egyszerűen imádta bosszantani.

- Felejtsd el! –suttogta a fülébe, majd kezével gyengéden simogatni kezdte a férfi meztelen mellkasát.

- És mi van, ha nem akarom?- akadékoskodott tovább. Itt volt számára a nagyszerű lehetőség, hogy saját szabályait Cuddyra erőltesse és ezt most semmi pénzért nem hagyta volna ki, pedig aztán most minden kívánsága az volt, hogy magáévá tehesse az előtte vergődő nőt.

Lisa értetlen képet vágott, aztán leesett neki a tantusz.

- Jól van, House, mit akarsz?

Erre Greg halvány mosolygása győzedelmes vigyorgássá alakult.

- Tudod, csak pár apróságot. – válaszolta, avval előredőlt és érzéki csókokat lehelt Lisa nyakára. Kezei kígyózva felkúsztak a nő átázott ingje alatt, kibújtatva a felesleges ruhadarabból. House hideg érintése a felhevült testén igazi megváltás volt a nőnek.

- Mond! –lehelte a nő.

Greg, Cuddy vállait vette célba, forró csókjai valósággal égtek Lisa bársonyos bőrén. Egyre lejjebb haladt, s már csak pár centiméter választotta el a szépséges mellektől. Direkt körözött Lisa kritikus testrésze körül, kínozva a nőt.

- Ne is álmodj szünetről. - beszélt Cuddy bőre ellen. Még mielőtt az bármit is mondhatott volna válaszul, (House rátért a kedvenc testrészre nyelvével körözve a bimbó körül.) House nyelvével elkezdett körözni mellbimbója körül, ügyelve arra, nehogy ténylegesen hozzáérjen.

- Na mit mondasz? – kegyetlenkedett Greg, abbahagyva műveletét. Szép lassan közelítette száját a nő mellbimbójához, égető leheletével beborítva azt.

Cuddy nem volt képes megszólalni, Greg teljesen a markában tartotta, aki abszolút tisztában is volt ezzel. De nem akarta ilyen könnyen megadni magát. Elszánt sóhajtásai elárulták a férfinak, hogy még gonoszabbnak kell lennie vele. Ezért, befejezve a kertelést, befedte ajkaival a hetykén meredező bimbót. Cuddy már végképp nem bírta türtőztetni magát, mikor a férfi finom szívásokkal kóstolgatta a mellét. Majdnem felrobbant a saját ellenállásában. Ahogy a House borostája dörzsölődött a selymes bőréhez, ahogy a forrón rájuk záporozó víz még inkább hevítette köztük a levegőt, hogy már alig bírt lélegezni…

- Oké. –pihegte alig hallhatóan.

- Mit mondtál? – gyötörte.

- Jól van, te rohadék! – üvöltötte magából kikelten Cuddy.

- Ennyire türelmetlen vagy drágám?

Lisa válaszképp durván megcsókolta Houset, majd befejezésként megharapta az alsó ajkát.

- Nem kell úgy sietni, Lisa. Vannak még feltételeim.

Cuddy ekkor rájött, csak akkor érhet el valamit, ha ő is beszáll a játékba. Messzebb tolta magától Houset. Próbálta palástolni a feltüzeltséget a hangjában, elővéve igazgatónői hanghordozását:

- Most jut eszembe, menned kell. Valójában azért jöttem, hogy szóljak, neked kell figyelned a drágalátós kis Amandára –mondta szarkazmussal telített hangon.

Houset igen váratlanul érte a kijelentés. Arra számított, hogy a nő könyörögni fog neki a befejezésért. 1-1 gondolta magában.

- Vagy már nem is érdekel a szépséges, szőke hajú istennő? – tartotta fenn gúnyos hangját.

- Istennő? Ugyan már Cuddy! Bír ő ilyen tartozékokkal? – bökött Lisa felé elismerően, aki nem tehetett róla, de elégedetten mosolygott a válaszon.

Greg lezártnak tekintve a témát, visszarántotta magához a nőt, s nyelvével bejárta szájának minden zeg-zugát. Kezei végigsimultak a testén, míg elért az utolsó előtti ruhadarabig.(Legalábbis ő ezt gondolta.) Lehúzta a cipzárt, aztán lehámozta azt a jelentéktelenül rövid kis szoknyát Lisáról.

- Oh Istenem! Tartsd fenn ezt a jó szokásod! – örvendezett, mikor észrevette Cuddy alsóneműjének hiányát.

- Annak jókora ára van. – vigyorgott.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg tudunk egyezni. Például, ha… - de nem tudta befejezni eszmefuttatását Cuddy közbevágása miatt.

- House! – felkiáltása inkább könyörgés, mint sem parancs volt. De, hogy még világosabbá tegye kérésének tárgyát, felkapta Greg tusfürdőjét, s belenyomta a férfi kezébe, miután nyomott egy keveset a sajátjába belőle Azután finoman dörzsölgetni kezdte House izmos mellkasát. A férfi vette a lapot, ezért ő is rakott a tenyerébe az illatos szappanból. Megfordította a nőt, hogy megmasszírozhassa vállait. Cuddyt megint hatalmába kerítették azok a bizonyos indulatok, főleg, mikor érezte House kemény hímtagját a fenekének feszülni. Greg erős kezeivel lágyan masszírozta Lisa nyakát. Cuddy ekkor szabadjára engedve az indulatait, amik már rég a tűréshatárának szélét csapdosták, szembefordult a férfival, s meglepte egy ellentmondást nem tűrő csókkal. House erre nekinyomta a hideg csempefalnak és elmélyítette csókjukat. Nyelvét Cuddyénak nyomta, mohón szívott rajta egyet, majd engedte a nőt is visszavágni, mely egy igen hosszú csókcsatát eredményezett. Gyors, mégis érzéki érintésekkel barangolt végig Lisa pőre testén. Cuddy már nagyon magában akarta érezni a férfit, aki nem is késlekedett teljesíteni e vágyát. Lisa hajlékony lábait Greg csípője köré fonta, s az forrón, az indulatok hevében beléhatolt. Cuddy majd' felordított az élvezettől, fejét nekinyomta a kemény csempének, s erősen kapkodta a levegőt a párás kis helyiségben. Figyelmét újra House-ra irányította, aki élesen figyelte a nőnek minden egyes mozdulatát. Greg rendesen megmarkolta közben Cuddy fenekét gyorsítva tempójukon. Lisa, hogy még közelebb kerüljön a férfihoz, átkulcsolta kezeit annak nyaka körül. Fokozatosan aztán kezdett közelebb kerülni ahhoz a bizonyos ponthoz, melyet már oly régóta várt. Feltűnően gyorsabb zihálása jelezte House-nak, hogy hamarosan elmegy, ezért ő is készült rá. Pár pillanat elteltével végül egyszerre élték át megrendítő orgazmusukat, ami után Cuddy remegő testtel, kifulladva borult House nyakába. Pihegésük alatt a víz továbbra is nyugtatóan csorgott rájuk.

A még maradék energiájukkal megfürdették egymást, s kielégülten, felfrissülve léptek ki a fürdőből mindketten.

* * *

- Csini vagy. – gúnyolódott House kedvesen, amint Cuddy beszambázott elé a tőle kölcsönvett laza pólóban.

- Tudom. – kuncogott.

Leültek együtt a széles kanapéra. House a karjai közé húzta Lisat, aki erre fejét a férfi mellkasára fektette.

- Sikerült megoldanod az ügyet?

- Most elárultad magad, ugye tudod?

- Mert? – emelte fel kíváncsian a fejét a kényelmes élő párnáról.

- Nemrég azt mondtad, azért jöttél, hogy visszaküldj a kórházba a beteghez. Csak blöfföltél.

- Persze, hogy csak kitaláltam. Nem is jöttél rá? Azt hittem egyértelmű.

- De… dehogynem. Csak úgy mondtam. – lódította.

- Duma. – húzódott gonosz vigyorra Cuddy szája, amire House csak a szemeit forgatta. –Nem gondolod, hogy egy kis szerepcsere történt? – Lisa kijelentésére egyszerre nevetni kezdtek mindketten, majd House gyengéden magához húzta a nőt és megcsókolta. Szenvedélyes csókolózásba merültek, amit Cuddy tört meg türelmetlen felszólalásával:

- Éhes vagyok!

- Az várhat.

- Te nem vagy?

- Momentán rád most jobban ki vagyok éhezve. – válaszolta, azzal teljesen elfektette Cuddyt és ajkait csókolva fölé mászott.

- House, hiszen az előbb szexeltünk!

- Az még nem jelenti azt, hogy most tilos. – erőszakoskodott, majd Lisa fülcimpáját kezdte el finoman harapdálni. Azonban előjátékát egy furcsa morranó hang félbeszakította. House érdeklődőn Cuddyra pillantott és látva annak szégyenlős arckifejezését, heves nevetésbe kezdett.

- Én szóltam, hogy éhes vagyok. – védte magát és nem tehetett róla, de őt is elfogta a nevetés.

- Oké. Megnézem, mit tehetek. –gördült le kelletlenül Lisáról, a konyha felé menve.

- Hát ez szép. Nem csoda, ha mindig hozzám jöttünk. - mérte föl a hűtőt, a férfi mögött állva.

- Rendeljünk pizzát! – vetette fel House.

- Ilyenkor?

- Jaj, ne csináld már! Éhes vagy nem?

- De igen! Csak ilyenkor már késő van a pizzához.

- Már így is kövér vagy, nem tök mindegy?

Cuddy egy halálos pillantást küldött Greg felé és sértődve kiindult a helyiségből.

- Csak ugrattalak! Nem kell mindent komolyan venni! – szabadkozott, s derekánál fogva elkapta a kifelé igyekvő nőt megemelve a földről.

- Látod, milyen könnyű vagy? Még fájós lábbal is meg tudlak emelni.

Cuddy, eztán vihogva beleegyezett az ajánlatba.

Fél órával később csengetettek az ajtón. A két éhes doki már türelmetlenül várta a kaját, de, hogy lefoglalják magukat és egymást, újra belemerültek egymás testének felderítésébe.

- Majd én kinyitom. – szólalt meg Lisa, miközben House szája az övén volt.

- Még ne.

- House, engedj! Csengettek!

Lisa végül nagy nehezen kiszabadította magát, és a bejárathoz lépdelt. Mialatt pénztárcáját kereste, House a háta mögé lopakodott átkarolva őt. A nő keze már a kilincsen volt, majd ahogy nyitotta az ajtót Greg szorítása alábbhagyott és csak szimplán megállt Lisa mögött, aki ezt megnyugvással nyugtázta magában. Ám mikor meglátta a pizzát szorongató nőt, jókedve egy varázsütésre elszállt. Ugyanis a kórház egyik legpletykásabb nővérével találta szemben magát.


	14. Nyílt titok

**Nah itt van a befejező rész, remélem elnyeri a tetszésetek..:) Nagyon köszönök minden reviewes-t és hogy elolvastátok a történetem!! Talán találkozunk még új sztorik kapcsán én mindenesetre örülnék neki;)** **Nagyon jó szórakozást!! És utólag is mindenkinek Boldog Karácsonyt!:)  
**

* * *

- Hát ezt nem hiszem el!

- Ugyan már Cuddy, nem igaz, hogy még mindig nem törődtél bele! Biztos nem adsz elég pénzt a nővéreknek és másodállásra kényszerülnek. –gúnyolódott House, ahogy fordult ki kocsijával az útról.

- Ha-ha nagyon vicces. De ha rád nem kellene annyit költenem lehet nem itt tartanánk.

- Mert hol tartunk?

- Hogy hol? Amint valamelyikünk majd belép a kórházba egyszerre elkezdenek majd kombinálni és sustorogni azok a drágalátós nővérkék.

- Ha megnyugtat nem csak a nővéreknek, hanem az egész kórháznak mi vagyunk a témája. De ez zavar téged? Mégis ki másról beszéljenek, mint a dominának öltözött szigorú igazgatónőről és a diagnosztikai osztály zseniális vezetőjéről? – Greg, megnyilvánulásáért egy erős oldalba bökést kapott a nőtől, aki mogorván hozzátette:

- El ne szálljál magadtól!

House csak vigyorgott magában, majd engesztelésképp Lisa combjára rakta egyik kezét. Felettébb örült, hogy a nő nem tudta még átcserélni a ruháit és a tegnapi ultra mini szoknyáját viselte. Lassan elkezdte egyre feljebb tolni a kezét, miközben ujjaival fürgén körözött Cuddy csupasz lábán.  
Lisa egész testét egy kellemes bizsergés járta át, ahogy érezte a meleg kezet, amely már a belsőcombját járta be. House ekkor célirányosan középre vette az irányt. Ujjai finom érzékiséggel siklottak, s utat téve nekik próbálta gyengéden szétnyitni a nő lábait. Cuddy egy darabig nem ellenkezett, de mivel észrevette, hogy a férfi már nem sok figyelmet fordít a vezetésre leállította őt összezárva lábait.

- Cuddyyy! – kérlelte gyerekesen, aztán újra bepróbálkozott.

- House, nincs igazán kedvem az árokban kikötni, úgyhogy a vezetésre figyelj! – szidta le Lisa a férfit, aki akárcsak egy jó kisfiú engedelmeskedett, Cuddy nem kis csodálkozására.

Mikor megérkeztek Cuddy háza elé, a nő sietősen kipattant a kocsiból. Megkerülte azt, és a lehúzott ablakon behajolva megcsókolta a férfit, aztán elindult. Megtorpant, ahogy hallotta az ajtó csattanását a háta mögött.

- Hát te meg? – kérdezte.

- Gondoltam befejezhetnénk… - kezdte reménykedve Greg, de a nő közbeszólt.

- Szó se lehet róla! Sietek és neked is azt kéne. Menj be a kórházba, majd megyek én is.

- Nem mersz velem bejönni?

- Nem, nem arról van szó, csak… még át kell öltöznöm, meg lefürödnöm. –mentegetőzött.

- Azt hiszem a múlt éjjel jó alaposan megfürödtél. – vigyorgott, látva Cuddy halványan elpirult arcát.

- House, menjél be dolgozni. –kérte szelíden. Látta, hogy Greg visszaballag autójához, így ő is bement a házba.

A férfi bedobta magát a kocsiba, s mielőtt ténylegesen elindult volna, a mellette levő ülésen fémesen megcsillant előtte egy apró tárgy.

Lisa új ruhában pompázva, gyanútlanul lépett ki a bejárati ajtón. Hamar az autójához indult, ám kiderült, hogy az nincsen nyitva. Gyorsan visszaszaladt átkutatni az egész lakást, de nem járt sikerrel, a kulcs nem került elő. Ekkor elővette mobiltelefonját, majd tárcsázta a már oly jól ismert számot.

- Szia, Amanda drága! – hallatszott House mézes-mázos hangja.

- House! – szólalt meg Cuddy figyelmeztetően, hangja szinte remegett az idegességtől, még a férfi ugratását sem titulálta semmilyen megjegyzéssel. – Hova dugtad a kulcsomat? Nem tudom elhinni, hogy neked…

- Hohoho! Álljál le egy kicsit. Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Odamegyek. – jelentette ki megszakítva a vonalat.

House felettébb gyanús módon kevesebb, mint 5 perc alatt Cuddy háza előtt termett. Biztos volt benne, hogy a nő fel fogja hívni, ezért közel maradt Lisa házához.

Cuddy hevesen odacaflatott az autóhoz, mikor az megérkezett és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- House! Kérem a kulcsomat! – parancsolta dühösen.

- Mi a varázsszó?

- House!! Nem tudnál néha felnőttként viselkedni?

- Az olyan unalmas. És lejjebb vehetnéd a hangod, nem vagyok süket.

- Hát nem úgy néz ki.

- Visszakapod a kulcsodat ne aggódj, csak ülj be!

- Nem, amíg vissza nem adod!

- Cuddy! Beülsz, elviszlek a kórházba és majd megkapod. – magyarázta kissé türelmetlenül, persze esze ágában sem volt egyszerre visszaszolgáltatni neki a kocsi kulcsot.

- De…

- Te mondtad, hogy bejönnél velem, ha nem kéne sokáig készülődnöd. Már készen vagy. Probléma megoldva.

Cuddy vonakodva bár, de helyet foglalt az ülésen. Nem tudott már semmilyen kifogást találni, és nem akarta megbántani Greget. De valahogy még nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy lépten nyomon történetfoszlányokat halljon House miként cserkészte be őt.

House leparkolta a verdát, majd elindult a kórház ajtaja felé. Látta, hogy Cuddy sürgős léptekkel lohol előtte.

- Hova sietsz Cuddy?

- Tudod… már így is el vagyok késve egy megbeszélésről. – hazudta lelkiismeret furdalással. Még kulcsáról is megfeledkezett , ahogy igyekezett House előtt beérni.

- Aham. Megbeszélés. – mormogta maga elé House.

* * *

- Amanda egy hét múlva távozhat is. – köszöntötte derűsen Cameron morcos főnökét.

House bemasírozott saját irodájába minden szó nélkül, lerakta rongyos hátizsákját, majd leült a székébe labdájával a kezében.

Cameron hitetlenkedve bámult főnöke után. Kereste a szemkontaktust munkatársaival, de azok váll rándítva leléptek, mígnem Cameron is utánuk indult.

* * *

Cuddyt komolyan gyötörte a lelkifurdalás. Valójában nem tudott még magának sem magyarázatot adni arra, miért tart annyira attól, hogy felvállalja House-szal való kapcsolatát, pedig majdnem mindenkinek volt tudomása róla, vagy legalábbis sejtette. Ledobta magát kényelmes székébe gondterhelt sóhajtás közepette, és nekiállt a munkának.  
Pár órával később Cuddy a nővérpulthoz ment egyeztetni Brendával, a főnővérrel, mikor megjelent House. Szemében veszélyes fény csillant, olyan amit Lisa már számtalanszor látott, ha a férfi készült valamire. Ezért amilyen gyorsan csak tudta lerakta a beosztást a nővér elé, aki nem értette főnöke mért nem marad, hogy meg is beszéljék a papíron szereplő információkat, majd egyenesen a lépcsőkhöz ment, de még így sem lóghatott meg az elszánt doki elől.

- Hová sietsz LISA? – kérdezte erősen hangsúlyozva Cuddy keresztnevét, hogy minél többen hallják. Majdnem az egész kórházat át kellett kiabálnia, de közben lassan bicegett a nő felé, aki ledermedt a lépcső alján. – Meg kéne beszélni a ma esti színházat vagy legyünk inkább nálad este?

Cuddy arca lángba borult, nemcsak a szégyentől, amit a férfi okozott neki, hanem a mérhetetlen dühtől is. Megfordult, s legsötétebb arckifejezését elővéve nézett Housera, aki bár több mint 3 méterre állt tőle, így is ki tudta venni a nő arcának minden egyes rezdülését. Lisa tett egy indulatos lépést előre, szóra nyitva a száját, de visszafogta magát, lehunyta a szemét pár másodpercre, és sarkon fordult.  
Úgy érezte magát, mint egy csalódott kis gimnazista, akit cserbenhagyott az éppen aktuális pasija. House ott és akkor hozta szégyenbe, amikor csak alkalma adódott rá. Ment végig a kórházi folyosók egyikén, amikor is megbotlott a felgyűrődött szőnyeg szegélyében. Erre felbőszült csapkodásokkal és szitkozódásokkal folytatta útját, amely még maga se tudta merre vezet. Hirtelen megpillantotta Wilson irodaajtajának feliratát, s egy kis habozás után belépett. Becsapta maga után az ajtót, majd köszönés nélkül ledobta magát a szemben fekvő kanapéra.

- Neked is szia. El se hiszem, mennyi hasonlóság van köztetek mostanában House-szal. – szólalt meg Wilson íróasztala mögül. Mivel a nő nem válaszolt, folytatta. – Amúgy téged hallottalak kint kiabálni?

- Nem kiabáltam. – válaszolta tiltakozva egy nagy nyújtózással. – És ha lehet ne emlegesd előttem annak a bunkónak a nevét.

- Már megint mi történt?

- Semmi. – felelt nagy duzzogva.

- Akkor nem lennél ennyire ideges.

- Figyelj, a te imádnivaló House barátod volt olyan kedves és átkiabálta az egész kórházat tudatva mindenkit a ma esti randinkról. Nem hiszem el, hogy egyszer sincs tekintettel az én érzéseimre!

- Cuddy! Nyugodj le. És ne húzd jobban fel magad, de szerintem tévedsz. Most inkább te vagy az, aki nem veszi figyelembe House érzelmeit. Belegondoltál, milyen lehet neki, hogy nem mered felvállalni őt? Hogy titkolózol a kórház dolgozói előtt? Jó, igaz, House nem kezeli túl diplomatikusan az érzéseit, de amondó vagyok, így akarta tudomásodra hozni, hogy ez zavarja őt.

- Mér szerinted ölelgetnünk kéne egymást a kórházban?

- Én ezt nem mondtam, csak…- magyarázkodott Wilson, ám Lisa közbevágott.

- És az se etikus egyáltalán, hogy főnök- alkalmazott között kapcsolat jöjjön létre.

- Ez csak kifogás.

Cuddy felállt és gyors léptekkel az ajtó előtt termett. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor a férfi újból megszólalt:

- Cuddy, tudom, hogy nehéz, de ne légy makacs! Próbáld belegondolni magad az ő helyébe, oké?

Lisa halvány mosollyal az arcán bólintott, végül elment, magára maradva felkavaró gondolataival. Örült, hogy beszélt Wilsonnal. Sokkal nyugodtabb volt már és képes volt a higgadt gondolkodásra. Tisztázni akarta magában a történteket, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy szükség van rá odalenn a klinikán, mivel sok nővér sztrájkol éppen.

Órákkal később még mindig a klinikán volt, most épp egy 14 éves lány társaságában.

- Miben segíthetek kisasszony? – kérdezte Cuddy a hosszú, sötétbarna hajú, vékony lányt.

- Ne hívjon így! - parancsolta undokan.

- Jól van, akkor mond meg, hogy szólíthatlak. – próbált türelmes maradni a lánnyal, de érezte, hogy pár ilyen beszólás és nem lesz képes uralkodni magán. Pedig szereti a gyerekeket nagyon, és magának is mindig kislányt képzelt el, de ez a nap így is elég pocsék volt.

- Sandy!

- Szép neved van, az én nevem Lisa. – mutatkozott be kedvesen, majd a lány felé nyújtotta jobb kezét.  
Sandy úgy tűnt megenyhült kissé, mert elfogadta a kézfogást.

- És miért jöttél, Sandy?

- Fogamzásgátlóért. – bökte ki határozottan.

- Neked van rá szükséged?

- Nem, a nagymamámnak! – vágott vissza szemtelenül.

- Sandy! Csak akkor tudok neked segíteni, ha rendesen beszélsz velem.

A lánynak, bár elég jól leplezte szimpatikus volt Cuddy. De elég sokszor hazudtak neki ahhoz, hogy bizalmatlan legyen másokkal szemben.

- Hol vannak a szüleid? – váltott témát Cuddy.

- Miért fontos az? – tért ki a kérdés elől. Cuddy sóhajtott, majd beszédre nyitotta a száját, de a nyílódó ajtó megakadályozta ebben.

- House, most nem alkalmas.

- Pedig a nagy fejesek hívatnak.

- Ez meg ki?

- A cukros bácsi. – felelt a férfi.

- A francba! Öhm… Itt tudnál maradni addig vele? – mutatott rá a lányra Cuddy.

- Nem. – jelentette ki kurtán. Lisa odalépett mellé, csábítóan belenézett a szemébe, aztán lassan közelített szájával House-éhoz, ám az utolsó pillanatban elhúzódott, és az ajtóhoz ment végig a férfi szemeit fürkészve.

- Köszi! – mondta derűsen egy kacsintás kíséretében.

- Ember, ez a nő jól a markában tart téged! – jelentette ki Sandy, ahogy Lisa eltűnt.

- Fogd be! – torkolta le House, habár tisztába volt vele, hogy a kiscsajnak igaza van. Gyorsan le akart lécelni, ezért az ajtóhoz érve lenyomta a kilincset, ám az nem nyílt ki. Rázogatta még egy darabig, majd egy hatalmasat belerúgott dühében. Eközben Sandy nagyokat röhögött rajta.

- Apám, te aztán bírod!

- Nem bírsz eldugulni? És különben is mit keresel itt? Csak nem anyuci hagyott itt téged? Szegényke. – gúnyolódott. Amint kimondta ezeket a mondatokat tudta, hogy telibe talált, mert a lány azonnal abbahagyta a nevetést és lehorgasztotta a fejét.

Cuddy végre kiszabadult a szörnyen érdekfeszítő értekezletről, s remélte, hogy még egyben találja a lányt House-szal. Számított Greg visszavágására, amiért összezárta egy idegesítő 14 éves pácienssel, de ezt most igazán megérdemelte a szétkürtölős ügy miatt. Elfordította a kulcsot a zárban, azután benyitott. A szeme elé olyan jelenet tárult, amit ha valaki mástól hallana, el nem hinné az biztos. House a kislány mellett ült a vizsgálóasztalon. Sandy beletemette könnyes arcát a férfi mellkasába, House pedig vigasztalóan simogatta a lány hátát, átkarolva őt. Greg amint észrevette Lisat kicsit engedett a szorításán, majd mondta:

- Hívj egy szociális munkást vagy pszichológust!

Cuddy bólintott.

Az orvos megérkezett egy fiatal nő személyében, aki karon fogva elvezette a lányt. Cuddy és House követték őket egészen a nővérpultig.

- Mi történt?

- Elmondta, hogy az apjával él, de az egyfolytában iszik, szerintem talán meg is verte párszor.

- Az anyja hol van?

- Meghalt 2 hónappal ezelőtt autóbalesetben. – mindkettejüket erősen megrendítette Sandy sorsa, s egy ideig némán álltak egymás mellett.

- És a fogamzásgátlók? – érdeklődött Cuddy megtörve a csendet.

- Arról nem beszélt, de gondolom egy idősebb fiú akarta rávenni a dologra.

- Köszönöm Greg. – mondta hálásan.

- Vigyázz a végén még meghalja valaki, hogy Gregnek szólítottál. – ironizált keserűen.

- Nem érdekel.

- Pár órája nem úgy tűnt.

Ekkor Lisa, hogy bebizonyítsa Housenak az igazat, ott a pletykások törzshelyénél, mindenki szeme láttára, közel lépett hozzá, megragadta ingjének gallérját erősen magához rántva a férfit, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.  
A nővérek először ledermedtek, aztán természetesen megindult a pletykaáradat, hogy fél óra múlva már az egész kórház ezt a jelenetet elemezze.

- Ez most mire volt jó? – szakította meg House mindent elsöprő csókjukat.

- Hát nem ezt akartad? – lihegte Lisa, mire House szája kihívó mosolyra görbült. Átkarolta Cuddyt a kijárat felé vezetve és mondta:

- Ennyivel nem úszod meg.

- Ha annyira ragaszkodsz hozzá, bár nemrég hívott el a szülészet vezetője egy koncertre. Szerinted így is elvisz? – tettetett gondolkodást a nő.

- Jahj most hogy mondod ekkora ígértem meg Amandának, hogy elmegyek érte. – ő is morfondírozást színlelt, aztán lopva Cuddyra tekintett, aki épp ugyanakkor fordította felé a fejét. Erre mindketten féktelen röhögésbe kezdtek.

* * *

House és Cuddy szorosan egymás mellett feküdtek teljesen meztelenül. Lisa kedvenc párnáján pihentette a fejét, House mellkasán, a férfi eközben ujjaival Cuddy lágy fürtjeiben temetkezett el. Lisa felemelkedett, hosszan belenézett Greg észveszejtő szemeibe. House is viszonozta a kontaktust, aztán egyre közelebb hajolt, mígnem lágy csókot nyomott a nő szemhéjára, majd végigpuszilgatta Lisa egész arcát, ajkaival zárva a sort. Ezután újra visszafeküdtek megszokott pozícióikba, mikor House megszólalt:

- Lisa?

- Igen? – kezével gyengéden simogatta Greg mellkasát.

- Szeretlek. – jelentette ki majdnem suttogva. E aprócska mondta teljesen ledöbbentette Cuddyt, felkapta a fejét, s hitetlen, ugyanakkor meghatott pillantással meredt a mellette fekvő nem mindennapi férfire.

**Búcsúreviewseket bármikor szívesen fogadok!! ;):)**


End file.
